


A New Naruto

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Being reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki the main character from an Anime had not been on the menu and yet it happened anyway, knowing all the shit that was going to hit the wall in the coming years it was time to show a new Naruto to this place. Falling in love with a lazy Nara was not suppose to be in the cards. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Momochi Zabuza/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

In books you believe that you get every little detail concerning the main character that you would need to fully understand that person, the same idea applies when watching an anime or TV series. Sadly that isn't the case, because it more often than not, is far worse in reality than it ever was on paper or TV. My memories of before didn't arrive until I turned five in this new world after a horrid beating from the mob of villagers; finding out that I was Naruto Uzumaki the hero of this world who never gave up, hit me harder than I believed it would.

' _ **Kit, you need to start making those seals I showed you for the apartment.**_ ' Kurama whispered through my mind in warning making me blink open my eyes and fully take in the apartment the Hokage had given to me after finding out I had been living in the forest for the last two years. ' _Using a full Henge will allow me to get better furniture and food, but you are right, I need to set up the seals before I do anything else_.' I replied silently inside my mind happy that I had at least one Being to rely on, seeing as I couldn't do the same for the humans around me. ' _ **That one area in the forest can still be used to train your body, though you will have to find someone to help you train your Taijutsu.**_ ' Kurama continued causing me to let out a hum of agreement even as I took one last look at the empty apartment. It had taken a few hours to clean it with the supplies that had been dropped off with a few groceries to start me out with, but better a clean home than a filthy one. ' _The best way to make sure I am safe is to use my blood to create the seals on the doors, windows, and floor_.' I said thoughtfully getting a dark chuckle in return. It had been surprising, but a good thing, that the beating that caused my old memories to resurface had happened while I had been staring straight at Kurama, who also got a front row seat to said memories. Kurama was neither good nor evil, he just was, and he refused to be used by Madara again so he would work with me, knowing that I would never try to actually use him as a weapon without giving him his free will and own choices. "SEAL!" I shouted out of habit after finishing the last blood seal Kurama had shown me in his memories involving Mito Uzumaki and my mother Kushina, it took a few days to even draw it correctly. Sneaking out of the apartment that could now withstand any attack and be safe from listeners and attackers, did I take on the form of an average teenage girl with my money in my pocket to begin shopping for everything I would need to live in my new home. "Happy seventh birthday to me." I whispered quietly once I had returned to the apartment and unsealed the scrolls holding furniture, food, and clothing. Luckily thanks to the Hokage I wouldn't have to worry about kunai, shuriken, smoke-bombs, flash-bangs, and exploding tags, mostly because he went ahead and bought a bundle of each for me.

' _ **The Uchiha Massacre happens tonight.**_ ' Kurama commented making me sigh in defeat. It was a horrid feeling to know that not only was I not strong enough to make a difference, but I couldn't bring that type of attention to myself without causing more problems that I didn't need.

' _I know, but I couldn't stop the massacre from happening even if I had wanted to, and that is what is getting to me. Itachi will also take this time to meet up with the Akatsuki and become a member, by order of the Hokage no less, though maybe in a few years if I can get my hands on a different Summoning scroll that way I can get into contact with him sooner_.' I answered before running a hand through my shaggy golden locks to help sooth my growing agitation over a situation caused by Danzo. ' ** _We also need to make sure the others are forewarned so they do not get caught by them, I refuse to let my Kin be taken by Madara and his goons_**.' Kurama warned having no wish for his siblings to be caught and used by that man for any reason and knowing what could happen helped them get an idea of how to change it, forewarned is forearmed after all.

' _It will be easy to pretend to be a idiot in the Academy that will be starting up again, while letting me have enough time to learn more concerning seals and other things the other Naruto never bothered to learn when he could have_.' I finished the conversation with as I made something to eat before getting ready for bed. Naruto in the anime never really reached the full potential he could have if really given the help and time, and I refused to not be the best I can be with all the shit coming my way. This was a world where the weak died a likely bloody death, which I refused to have anything to do with if I could train to be the best I can be to survive. ' _ **You will need a strong mate to stand beside you**_.' Kurama teased making me bite my tongue in shock before I started to rant about how I was only seven to the perverted fox, not that he listened to me.

TIME SKIP GENIN EXAM DAY~

It had been a long five years that had been packed full of training and learning everything I could get my hands on legally and illegally, using my clones and seals to get into places I shouldn't be able to. One thing that had been a large difference was the fact I was close to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata; having no wish for Hinata to have a crush on me helped me work to move said crush onto Kiba, because honestly speaking the two would be a hell of a cute couple.

"Troublesome, you ready for this exam Naru?" Shikamaru asked as he plopped down on one side of me with Choji taking the other side while offering me a shy wave and a chip, that I easily accepted. "More than ready!" I answered with a large smile pulling at my cheeks, Kurama and I had talked over if I should fail like the original Naruto did and knowing that would give me the chance to look at the Forbidden Scroll was the only reason I would be following the script. "If its the clone test than you are screwed Foxy!" Kiba teased with a barking laugh as he took a seat behind us with Hinata and Shino, the irony that those three would become a team and already sat together was not lost on me. "Then lets hope that isn't the case! It isn't my fault I have so much Chakara that easy jutsu's are hard to do!" I tossed back with a pout that had Hinata cooing and reaching forward to pat my cheek, helping her get confidence in herself along with helping her become stronger had been a huge mistake...

"Don't worry, we will be rooting for you Naru!" Hinata soothed while leaning to the side in order to smack Kiba on the arm in warning. When Iruka called out just what the exam would be over causing the others to send me a worried look, made me work to keep a face of fear even as one by one the students were called out.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka called out at last making any worry disappear as I gracefully got to my feet and headed for the door, while I ate healthy and kept to a complete schedule for training, I was still short and lean, than again I couldn't picture myself being bulky either.

' _ **Time to hunt Kit**_.' Kurama added with a wicked smirk inside my mind making one of my own appear briefly as I locked eyes with the silver haired Chunin that I honestly couldn't remember the name of, then again I never bothered to this time around either.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easier than one would think, even if I had still been the original weaker Naruto from before, it also showed just how comfortable the village has become without war breathing down their necks to make the exam to pass so easy. I held back a mirthless laugh and squinted my eyes while letting a large fake smile pull up my lips to hide the sneer and cold eyes that would have been seen normally as I failed the test and the following conversation with whats his face. Honestly something made me think the Council, more so that of the civilian side, had something to do with why the exam to become a Genin was so easy.

' _ **Breath Kit it is almost time, after this let your mask drop. Becoming a full shinobi means the village council cannot touch you legally**_.' Kurama said to help sooth my growing rage as I continued to listen to the lies spewing from the Chunin before me. ' _I know Kurama, but that doesn't mean that it is any less easy playing the fool for these people_.' I silently answered happy to be done pretending with the fool Chunin and began to head back to my apartment until later in the evening when I would enact my plans. ' ** _Play the fool now, and then in time when you show them the Predator you truly are, it will be glorious even if you refuse to burn this village to the ground_**.' Kurama shot back only slightly offended that I wasn't going to go on a killing spree over how the people treated me, some things I did share with the Original Naruto, and that was this was my home. "Run and hide, for the fox shall find you, and then rabid rabbit shall fall." I sang under my breath as I changed my clothes into dark shinobi style pants and mesh long sleeve top pulling a dark red vest, based on the flak jackets given to Chunin and higher, left unzipped over the mesh top. ' _ **And then, after it falls, shall the fox roar its victory and begin to truly shine through**_.' Kurama added with a wicked smirk.

LATER THAT NIGHT~

Having not wanted to seem too different, even with the change of clothes, did I follow the same plan from the anime to get the scroll and even used the same place, knowing it had been chosen by whats his face for a reason. ' _ **Here comes Iruka, time to play the fool Kit**_.' Kurama warned making my head shoot up with slightly narrowed eyes before slumping to the ground and placing a wide, large smile, on my face as I met eyes with Iruka.

' _I deserve a fucking award for this much acting... then again isn't it in the description of being a shinobi to fool your enemies and hide your true strength_?' I thought even as I rambled aloud about Iruka finding me just in time and could we please get to grading how good I did so I could become a Genin.

"Who told you that?!" Iruka asked in disbelief and some fear as he began to look all around him making me want to roll my eyes. "I did! And if you hadn't had shown up, I could have gotten away with it to!" Fuck face shouted making me deadpan, I swear I just heard a muttering in my head about meddling kids... What the fuck was this? Scooby-fucking-Doo?!

"Mizuki?! Why would you!?" Iruka began with shock and disbelief. If I thumped my fist into my open palm over finally remembering his name then who cares, not like they saw, Kurama laughing his ass off of course was easy enough to ignore. The next few minutes flashed by exactly like in the anime, only I had enough, it was one thing to have heard this knowing Naruto had a shit life, but it was a whole other thing when I had lived that life for myself.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snarled with warning while shooting to my feet after pushing Iruka gently off me, it was heart warming that he was willing to take a hit meant for me.

"I am not the Nine Tails! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I have had enough listening the lies spewing from your mouth!" I growled out straightening up sending the fuck face an animalistic look, and if I took joy and amusement from the fact he looked like he was going to piss himself? Well only Kurama would know and he wouldn't judge, so it a win either way.

"Time to give you a lesson on what it really means to be hunted." I offered gruffly even as I surged forward using my chakara to pick up my speed, appearing before the Chunin and sending a fist into his gut that had him flying backward without another thought.

"Naruto..." Iruka whispered in shock as he watched me summon forth a large amount of solid clones and had them help me play a twisted version of ping pong with Mizuki. It was only after Kurama warned me to slow down and remember that I was meant to be a fool that had me finally stopping and letting the clones poof away as I turned back to Iruka with an embarrassed smile. "Think I might have got carried away there, but he hurt you and kept saying hurtful lies." I said while rubbing the back of my head that had Iruka slumping and chuckling lightly even as he motioned for me to stand in front of him.

"Close your eyes Naruto." Iruka ordered tiredly making me do so even as the words, so ordered the fly to the fox, whispered through my mind. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto, I am so proud of you." Iruka stated and the complete relief I felt at knowing I hadn't fucked this up by losing my temper and beating up Mizuki, was enough that I tackled Iruka into a tight hug as my laughter rang out around us.

AT THE APARTMENT MIDNIGHT~

I stood there in my bathroom taking in the person I had become, so different from the original Naruto, that it was like looking in a mirror from the circus that showed you a twisted version of oneself in a way. Naruto had been someone who gave and gave to the point he lost himself at times, that was something I had never been able to do for those I had no care for, it was the smallest difference between the Original and I.

' _ **It is time Kit, now we must focus on gathering allies and to make sure the Uchiha do not win, the war cannot come to pass as it had. We have to do everything we can to stop it from reaching that point**_.' Kurama stated as my eyes bled crimson and the pupil became slits similar to that of a cat or fox in agreement to his words. ' _We will win this Kurama, even if it comes down to the war happening, as long as we gather the right allies then we can win this with less casualties and losses. We play by our own rules on this chessboard and as such we shall be the ones left standing_.' I answered simply completely confident even though I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Then again anything worth the time wouldn't be easy in achieving, that was just how real life worked. ' _ **Let them believe us to be the fool tangled in their strings, for when the time comes, they will realize that it had been them all along tangled and hanged in our strings**_.' Kurama taunted as a laugh left him as our eyes glowed with vindictive glee.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to get ready for the last day at the Academy, though I was curious to know if the teams would be effected in the butterfly effect of having me in the original Naruto's place. Then again the timeline could be fixed and no matter what I do it will still follow what has already been written, lets hope not, because if it did than me being here was pointless concerning the changes I wanted to make.

' _ **No matter what, it would be best to get the other two on your side Kit. Letting the Uchiha leave would be a huge mistake, one we can not make with our plans to stop what is to come**_.' Kurama said with warning even though it was something I already knew and was hoping to keep from happening. ' _I know Kurama, but getting Sasuke and Sakura to actually see me and listen, is going to be hard to pull off. I will not hesitate to put either in their place if they mock me, I am not a fool nor am I their punching bag_.' I said with a sneer having always hated the way Sakura believed it was okay to attack me either physically or emotionally, just because she was insecure and picked on by the female students over her large forehead.

"Why the long face Naru?" Hinata called out as she rushed forward to catch up with me wearing a beaming smile, she had been more than excited to know I had passed and able to graduate and become a Genin with the rest of them. "Just hoping I get an actual team that will work with me, and not against me." I answered with a light pout even as I pulled her into a tight hug, she really had come so far from the shy child from before. Hinata had fought for her right to be Heiress to her Clan and even began to really connect with her younger sister and father, though having the truth of Neji's father and the reason why he had taken his brothers place hadn't helped at first. In the end Neji was now someone she counted as close family, which was a great thing, considering the short life he had lived in the original story line.

"Even if at first they didn't like you, well I know you Naruto, and you will end up winning their trust." Hinata offered soothingly as we arrived at the Academy and headed for Iruka's classroom for the last time. "SHIKA!" I yelled with glee rushing forward to the sleepy Nara who shot up in his seat at hearing me yell his name. Without hesitation or real warning I shot forward and grabbed onto him in a tight hug, Shikamaru was the best out of my friends to cuddle with other than Kiba, and I used every excuse to cuddle the shit out of both whenever I could.

"Naru, should have known you would find a way to graduate." Shika offered with a sigh even as a smile tugged at his lips as his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug showing his affections without needing words. "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ONLY THOSE WHO ACTUALLY PASSED THE EXAM CAN BE HERE, YOU IDIOT!!" Sakura screamed with rage after she got over fighting to sit beside Sasuke, since I hadn't sat near him both fangirls were able to sit beside him, the poor bastard.

"Are you blind Sakura? Or just stupid? Naruto is wearing a Hitai-ate, then again it wouldn't surprise me if you were blind and stupid. Explains why you yell so much like a child throwing a tantrum." Hinata answered with a sneer of her own as Sakura gaped at her in disbelief while everyone else got silent in surprise at it being Hinata speaking up, seems the poor fuckers were in for a surprise, because Hinata was a badass and sassy as fuck.

"I have put up with a lot of your bullshit Sakura Haruno, but no more. The next time you try to attack me for no reason or scream at me again, I will fight back and I won't hold myself back like I have been. This isn't a game nor a place for someone wanting to be rescued by their crush, if you don't grow up and act like a real shinobi should, then I will file a report with the Hokage to have you removed." I finally spoke up with venom in my voice and my eyes stone cold make her flinch back since I had yet to show the real me to most of the class, not including those I counted as friends anyway. "I will also file a report with my father, who is the Jonin Commander." Shikamaru added right before Sakura opened her mouth to start screaming again with disdain toward the girl who was more child than anything, including Ino who also needed to grow up. "Naruto is right Sakura, this isn't a game and if any of you treat it as such, then you will not only get yourself killed but also your teammates." Iruka's voice said gaining everyone's attention as he walked fully into the room with a disappointed look being sent toward Sakura making her flinch and slump down into her seat in shame. "Now congratulations to you all for passing your Exam and becoming Genin! Your journey is only just starting and it wont be an easy one, I hope you all take this seriously and grow into being the shinobi I know you can be." Iruka began, though I ended up tuning out most of his speech instead focusing on sending both Shika and Hinata a thankful look for having my back earlier with Haruno. "Team Seven! Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out thirty minutes later making me pout but sigh in defeat since I had known this would happen, though I had hoped it wouldn't have happened.

' _ **Relax Kit, at least now you will know how to pass the real test and can start getting them on your side. Though I advise tearing off the rose tinted glasses they wear concerning you, if not it can lead to them causing our death when they do the opposite of what you order them to on missions**_.' Kurama offered making me slump further in the seat at knowing he spoke the truth. This was going to be harder than most would think, since I knew how stubborn both children were, and the fact that one believed he was better alone while they other would just follow like a bitch in heat.

"Sorry you got such a bad team Naru." Choji said softly while patting my shoulder causing me to send the boy a wide eye look with a trembling pout that had the other looking away while muttering about the cuteness. "Just stand your ground and actually fight back when they move to attack you, don't put up with their shit and show them who the real boss is!" Kiba offered with a wicked grin making me laugh for the first time that day, I had amazing friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly the only reason I didn't go insane or give up after realizing the life I was now forced to live, I mean who truly wants to be Naruto, is because of Kurama who had forced me to grow up and move forward. The shit Naruto has to go through is ridiculous and always made me believe if it had been real, well he wouldn't have been a good guy that is for sure.

"A fangirl and an emo, the Sage hates me..." I muttered with a pout that had Hinata cooing and reaching over to pinch my cheek, the heathen! See if I ever help the woman again in wooing the wolf boy, then again I couldn't wait to be named godfather of their kids.

"Kick their asses into gear and show them as Kiba said, who is boss." Hinata repeated finally stopping her attempt to pinch my cheek making me sigh in relief, that shit hurt and she knew it to. ' _ **The mortal child is right Kit, in showing your dominance early, it will help in making sure they realize who the true Alpha is in the team**_.' Kurama stated in agreement making me let out a hum in question.

' _ **Think about it, by showing that you can easily beat Sasuke, who Sakura obeys, will enable them to begin listening to what you have to say without doubting your words or actions. This will help in the long run when you start taking missions that need complete obedience, if they do not listen it could end in them or you being killed**_.' Kurama explained further while resting his head on his front paws while keeping an ear out for the world around us, better two pairs of eyes and ears than one. ' _That sounds easy in words Kurama, but do you really see Sasuke listening and not getting all moody and shit when I beat his ass?_ ' I thought back with a bitter smile knowing that when it came to Sasuke it would be a up hill battle from day one. "Troublesome, start small and go from there." Shikamaru spoke softly gaining my attention and making me nod in agreement before Iruka let us go for lunch, this would be the perfect time to get Sakura and Sasuke to start realizing they really didn't know me. Shikamaru was right, starting small would help me further in the long run, which left having to face Kakashi and how to bring him into the team fully as my only problem. "Sasuke! Sakura!" I called out with command ringing in my voice, allowing some KI to leak to keep them in place long enough for me to catch up with them and catch their full attention onto my person.

"What do you want?!" Sakura growled out, though I did find it interesting how she didn't yell nor reach over to hit me. It was progress, though small as it was anyway. "We are a team now Haruno, the basic and intelligent thing to do now, would be eating lunch together to gain a better insight and understanding of each member placed on the team. This could help us further in the future by making our teamwork stronger, no trust could lead to ones death after all." I stated calmly with a raised eyebrow not yelling nor showing any interest in her in a romantic sense causing her to straighten up and listen to my words in confusion over my reaction towards her. "Acting like your smarter than Sasuke isn't going to work Naruto!" Sakura shouted reaching over to hit me causing me to hold back a sigh of disappointment, should have known it was to good to be true.

"I won't allow you to get away with hitting me like a child throwing a tantrum over not getting their way, try to hit me again and I will defend myself, as I have already said Haruno." I warned as I caught her wrist stopping her from hitting me along with applying enough pressure to bruise causing her to wince in pain.

"Why are you acting different Uzumaki?" Sasuke finally spoke up in confusion as his eyes narrowed trying to catch me in the act of lying or pulling a prank, though the child would have to try better than that to catch me in a lie.

"Because as shinobi, we should always look underneath the underneath, being the top of my class means nothing Sasuke Uchiha. Though by making sure I am known as the dead last and no good, well that makes my future opponents underestimate me, better to be unknown and alive than known and dead." I answered simply with a shrug even with my eyes dead serious and facial features carved of stone, for once in the years I had been in the Academy they saw me without a smile overtaking my face.

"YEAH RIGHT! I BET YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO BE COOLER THAN SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed though she didn't try to hit me again, which was a plus, the ringing in my ears not so much. "I will not hesitate to write a formal complaint about having you removed as a Genin to the Hokage if you do not begin to take this seriously, this will be my last official warning." I finally snapped sending her a stone cold glare that had her flinching back from me while Sasuke watched on in silence. "You can't!" Sakura began only for Sasuke to surprisingly be the one to cut her off with a scoff and glare of his own that almost put mine to shame.

"He actually can, as a member of your team and a Genin himself, Naruto has the right to lodge a complaint with the Hokage concerning another member of his team and or another Genin he has worked with, it is done to keep the death rate down on teams." Sasuke said with a scowl that had Sakura collapsing into herself making me sigh again, Hades underpants, this was going to be a long fucking day.

"You could also be written up Sasuke, because to me while you have the strength, you do not have what it takes to move up from Genin. You won't ever go further in your career as a shinobi if you do not lose the attitude that you alone can win every fight and battle ahead of you, you aren't the best out there, and honestly there will always be people better and stronger than you." I warned hoping to get this point across now even if I will end up having to repeat myself once again in the future. "What?!" Sasuke began only to fall silent as I gave him a look while also waving a hand all around me.

"Seriously Sasuke, think about it, they put us in a team of three for a reason, four if you count the Jōnin sensei. We each cover a weakness that another member might have, three is better than one in any fight." I continued before falling silent and reaching for a scroll that held the large lunch I had prepared for this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the lunch break was spent in sullen silence, as Sakura pouted and scowled at me for turning her precious Sasuke against her or some shit and Sasuke seemed to be in a mix of brooding and thoughtfulness over my words making me hold back a sigh.

' _This is utterly ridiculous! We are child soldiers of our village meant to be mature enough to kill and fight for our village, and yet this here proves why child soldiers are such a bad idea! Most children do not have the maturity needed for these situations without either going insane or killing themselves because of the pressure_.' I ranted in my mind to Kurama who seemed about done with these two kids as I was, though at least he had the option to sleep and ignore them, the lucky bastard.

"Thank the Sage." I whispered in relief when the other students began to renter the room as I nodded at Hinata, Kiba, and Shino as they took the seats behind me leaving the front ones for Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.

"How is it that forehead gets to be on Sasuke's team and I don't?!" Ino ranted as she sat down turning around to throw a wink at Sasuke and sneer at Sakura making me roll my eyes and wish to hit them both, fangirls are the spawn of the devil, I swear to the mother of Santa Claus. "You should feel lucky Ino, Shikamaru is one the smartest upcoming shinobi almost matching even his father, which is saying something since he is only just now starting his career; and Choji is one of the most loyal friends someone can have, who has been training none stop in his family techniques." I said speaking up for the first time since I went off at my teammates making them all turn to face me where I sat between Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO?!" Ino screamed and having truly had enough of this childish bullshit and refusing to put up with it did I release my KI, letting it fill the room and chock the students to the point their legs would have given out if they had been standing as I shot a look at Ino full of warning and loathing.

"You heard me just fine, truly the Founders of Konohagakure would be disgusted and disappointed if they could see just what has become of their future shinobi. Maybe instead of treating this as a game or popularity contest, you would take this as it is, we are soldiers who march and kill as our Hokage, our Leader, commands us to! We will in the end have to bathe our hands in the blood of our enemies, steal and torture our enemies for our village, and yet here you are fighting over a boy and pushing your training, that is what will keep you alive, to the side! You are pathetic and someone I would not trust to have at my back, for it would be because of you that I would end up dead." I said voice loud and clear even though I didn't yell or shout it to the child before me.

"I couldn't agree more, Naruto is right, I have watched as each and everyone of you females have refused to eat food because of some diet that will cause you to not have the energy you will need to train, for a boy. Its females like you that make me ashamed of being a female myself; its also those like you that give us who want to rise and make something of ourselves a bad name, truly you are pathetic." Hinata added her own eyes narrowed as she let them sweep over the silent and shaking academy students as my KI finally began to fade from the room now that I had calmed down some. "That's why I am glad to have Hinata on my team along with Shino, at least I know I can trust them to have my back and grow stronger with me while we keep each other safe and alive!" Kiba threw in lips pulled back to show off his sharp canines as he drilled Ino with a look that spoke of just how much he didn't care for her or her actions. 

"Troublesome, while Naruto didn't have to take it that far, since we are just Genin, he is right on all accounts. Once we graduated and become Genin, we sign over our rights to our Leader who will command us as he sees fit; we are soldiers and to think we are anything else, like a hero or some such, is foolish and should be forgotten here and now." Shikamaru spoke up next with a shake of his head though his eyes were fully open and cold to show just how serious he was over the topic being discussed. "If you plan to keep treating this as a joke then you should quit now, I will personally file the complaints to the Hokage if need be." I finished right as Iruka walked back in, though he froze in place while taking in the silent room, while Ino fought back tears and spun back around shaking with suppressed fear and sadness over the words we had all said. "Uh?" Iruka asked confused, not understanding why we all seemed to have lost our excitement and childish glee; truthfully while I didn't see anything wrong with teasing and acting childish when off duty, they needed to learn that this was a bloody and messy life not meant for children but soldiers.

"TEAM TEN!" Asuma called out as he walked into the room and I wasn't surprised at how quickly Ino shot to her feet and ran toward her new sensei with Shikamaru and Choji following close behind, both sending me a look to show they weren't angry with me for chewing out Ino.

"TEAM EIGHT!" The next sensei called out, and Shino was the first to head forward while Hinata pulled me into a tight hug before joining her teammate.

"Give them hell." Kiba whispered as he pulled me into a hug before running down the steps when Hinata sent him a look full of exasperation and fondness. The rest of the students filed out quickly after that as each sensei appeared and called for them, before I knew it only team seven was left in the room. ' _ **I sense Kakashi above us in the ceiling**_.' Kurama offered having felt proud at me for speaking up and putting the weaklings in their place, Kurama had no time nor care for those who rolled over and showed their bellies without a fight. ' _Of course the fucker would watch us for hours instead of getting this shit show on the road_!' I growled before sighing as Sakura flinched away from me and Sasuke kept an unnerving eye on me in interest, this was going to be a long ass day.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time two hours had passed I had begun to plot Kakashi's death with Kurama's help, the fact the cyclops had been watching us this entire time without making it known and making us wait on him has truly grated on my last nerve to Kurama's amusement. "That is it!" I hissed under my breath eyes gaining a red tint as my claws appeared and dug into the desk as I sent a look of warning right to where Kakashi was at making him recoil in surprise, yeah that's right fucker I know you are there.

"Yo!" Kakashi called out having moved outside and walked back inside to the classroom door eye closing into an eye smile as he waved at us making the other two stare at him in disbelief, though at least he took my look of warning seriously. "I wonder what it says about our Jonin shinobi if this is how they treat the new generation of upcoming shinobi." I said out loud with curiosity making Kakashi freeze and open his eye only to narrow it at me, yeah fucker I meant you. "Just as it is in my rights to file a complaint against one of my fellow teammates and Genin, it is also in my rights to file a complaint against the Jonin who is meant to be training me. If you try to slack off, or only train one of us, I will not hesitate to file a complaint with not just the Hokage but even take it a step further and write to the Fire Daimyo over it." I speak up once again with clear warning, because I wasn't going to let Kakashi focus only on Sasuke; that would lead to my own training being subpar and could lead to someone's death, mainly that of mine.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi stated simply before using shunshin to appear on the roof before us, it was only slightly with some luck that he would be thinking over my warning, because I wasn't joking, no matter how much I liked Kakashi as a character from before, it was now different considering this was now my life and career he was toying with. "Let us introduce ourselves to one another." Kakashi began once we had all arrived and taken seats on the ground of the roof looking over to where he was leaning against the railing in front of us. "What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly still reeling over my ranting over their idiocy backed up by others, it seemed having Hinata and Shikamaru back me up, helped for the bimbo to actually take my words seriously. "Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, goals, and dream for the future." Kakashi answered with a sigh and slump of his shoulders as if hating the fact he was now stuck with us and wanting a refund, right back at you cyclops. "Uzumaki Naruto, I like sealing, ramen, training, and those who can accept me for who I am; I dislike fangirls and fanboys, people who take this career as a joke, and those who bully others. My goals are simple; I want to become an ANBU Commander and earn a flee on sight order in the BINGO books from each Elemental Nation, this of course ties into my dream through working my way quickly through the ranks." I said before Sakura could ask Kakashi to give an example, it would have been pointless and only have given them his name. "Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, training, and being left alone; I dislike fangirls and those who get in my way. My goals and dream involve killing the one who destroyed my Clan and bringing back honor to my Clan by becoming a respected Jonin." Sasuke offered next surprising me with how much was changed to what he had said in the anime, it seemed at least one of the other Genin had listened to my words. "Haruno Sakura! I like Sasuke, and I hate Naruto! My dream is to marry..." Sakura said her words ending in a squeal and making me sigh in annoyance while Sasuke sent her a look of disgust and inched further away from her, the fact he moved closer to me made me want to laugh; there was no way I would protect him from the bimbo. All I have to say is run Forrest, run.

"I warned you Haruno, if you keep this up any further and I will file that complaint. In fact I still just might considering I have already warned you twice before this." I said breaking her daydreaming of Sasuke and their imagined marriage and children, the fact they actually get those two together at the end of the anime never made sense to me.

"I second that." Sasuke spoke up before Sakura could yell and rant about me being an idiot or some such completely shutting the child down and having her sink into herself, I would have laughed if it hadn't been so pathetic.

"First you will have to pass the final test to actually become a Genin team, be warned it is solely up to me, and it only has a sixty-five pass rate." Kakashi cut in making Sasuke and Sakura turn to him in disbelief and rage at having been lied to making me roll my eyes. The fact they thought it would be that easy kind of pissed me off, even more so since for the most part it was thanks to the fucking civilians on the Council.

"When will we be having this test? And where at?" I asked calmly running a hand through my golden locks with a raised eyebrow making Kakashi pout at having his fun cut short and ruined, fucker deserved it for making us wait over two hours on his lazy ass!

"Tomorrow at five sharp at training ground seven, I would suggest not eating otherwise you will throw up!" Kakashi answered before leaving to question the Hokage over my attitude and seemingly changed personality; the fool would be in for a shock. "Eat breakfast, better to throw it up then be left fatigued when fighting whatever test he uses against us." I refuted Kakashi's words making Sasuke send me a look before nodding his agreement.

"WE CAN'T GO AGAINST HIS ORDERS!" Sakura screamed making me hold back the stronger urge to wack the shit out of her, her screaming was really starting to cause my ears to ring and leaving me with a huge headache. "He suggested us not to eat, not ordered. There is a huge difference and as Iruka has been teaching us, we have to look underneath the underneath in this job; do keep up." I shot back with a sneer that showed off my sharper canines making her fully recoil away from me.

"So do us both a favor, and actually eat a full meal tonight and in the morning before showing up at the training ground." I continued before sending Sasuke a nod for having at least thought it over before running his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

To my surprise Sasuke decided to work with me during the bell test causing Sakura to do the same thing, we didn't get the bell, but since that wasn't even the point of the test it wasn't as important. Kurama helped me by making sure I didn't stab anyone as we were forced to take D-rank missions for the next month; though even he had begun to become tired of them. "Enough, Kakashi I will be going to inform the Hokage of the fact that in the whole month you have had us, you have yet to even train us, besides Sasuke that is." I finally snapped fed up and just absolutely done with his shit and favoritism. "Maa, relax Naruto." Kakashi began giving me an eye smile and holding his hands up lazily causing me to let out a growl of pure frustration as my eyes flashed red in held back rage over his actions concerning training us.

"I will not let you ruin my career, play the favorite all you fucking want, but not at the expense of my own training and career. I will be going to the Hokage and will ask to be placed with another Genin team, and yes it can be done." I continued throwing down the bag of leaves I had been ordered to pick up for the D-rank mission we were currently on. "And also, its pathetic how you focus only on one student just because they remind you of yourself. The Fourth Hokage would have been more than disappointed in you, he would be angry to over your attitude concerning teaching a Genin team." I finished with a sneer taking enjoyment from the full body recoil and flinch he gave at my last sentence. I knew of his hero worship concerning my father who had been his Jonin sensei, and I would use any ammo and blackmail I could to get the fucker to wake up and take this seriously.

' _ **Ask to be placed with Team Ten, at least they seem to understand teamwork and wont cause you to fall further behind than you already have**_.' Kurama said seriously having thought about it and finding that team to be the one that would fit our needs the most. Before I could walk away Kakashi appeared at my side hand falling and clasping onto my shoulder making me raise an eyebrow and for my eyes to become cold as I looked down at his hand wanting it removed. "That won't be needed; I will do as I have been ordered to and train all three of you, no more special treatment." Kakashi said quietly shoulders slumped with defeat and guilt making me shake my head in disgust. He shouldn't have needed to be pushed and blackmailed into doing the job given to him by his Hokage, it was pathetic and made me wonder if it was even worth giving him another chance.

"I do hope you realize how serious I am; if you do not straighten up and train us together as a team without playing favorites I won't just apply to be placed on another team, no I will file a full complaint and inquiry into you as a shinobi and have you pulled from taking any missions until you are cleared again by the Hokage." I said not bothering to lower my voice as I said it with complete warning and seriousness overtaking my face and tone of voice hoping he would get how serious this was. "Now its time to get a mission." I said as we finished the D-rank we were working on not even bothered by the look of loathing the civilian gave me as we headed back to the Hokage Tower, it had become easy to ignore the looks sent at me over the years of living this new life.

"I believe my team is ready for a C-rank mission." Kakashi said interrupting Iruka while my eyes narrowed, don't get me wrong I was excited to meet Zabuza, but I also knew for a fact this team wasn't ready for that next level. "This is the team you picked to protect me?!" The bridge builder asked with disbelief and before anyone could react I was right in front of the builder with a sword raised and resting against his throat.

"I wouldn't let our size or age fool you, we have been trained since the age of seven to kill a man at the orders of our Hokage after all." I said with a smirk pulling at my lips as the stench of fear began to literally fall from the man.

"Naruto." The Hokage said seriously making me pull back and stand at attention as the sword went back into a seal placed on my wrist. Having the time to place seals on my body had taken time and had hurt like a bitch since you had to use your chakara and let it brand your skin to work, but well it was worth it to always have weapons and such on my person that only I could access.

"Lord Hokage." I said with a nod of my head before falling silent not even looking toward my surprised teammates and sensei as they got another glance of who I really was, let them look because this is what it meant to be a true shinobi. "Now it will be your job to protect the bridge builder on his way home, then you will stay there until the bridge has been completed." The Hokage said sternly even as he sent a brief look toward me filled with pride. The rest of the debriefing for this mission flew by and after we had been dismissed is when I decided to speak up again.

"Lord Hokage, I would like it known that at the end of this mission I will be coming to you to be placed on another Genin team if Kakashi Hatake does not take his sensei duties seriously and train his full team." I said seriously making Kakashi flinch, he was a fool to think he could manipulate me into not reporting him or leaving the team just because he said a few pretty promises. "Understood, as such I will task another Jonin to join Team Seven to watch over Hatake Kakashi in his job as Jonin Sensei and report back their findings." The Hokage said just as seriously eyes turning sad and disappointed as he looked toward Kakashi who seemed to have been frozen in place. I didn't bother to stick around after I had said what I needed to, heading home I began to grab a few sealing scrolls and making sure to pack anything that could be needed for this mission, my curiosity over who could be chosen to watch Kakashi a small side note in my mind. "Team this is Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, he will be joining us on this C-rank mission." Kakashi said once he had joined us with the bridge builder and Shikaku actually arriving on time. "Commander Nara." I said with complete respect as I bowed my head in his direction making his eyes brighten with curiosity as he returned the gesture before looking toward Sakura and Sasuke, the fact neither paid the man the respect his position deserved showed how much they were already lacking. It could have serious consequences to not pay respects or attention to one of higher rank, meaning both Sasuke and Sakura could have their title of Genin stripped from them as they get sent back to the Academy to relearn their orders and rules concerning the ranks and proper protocol. "Troublesome; act like I am not here, like you would usually act as a team." Shikaku said with a sigh hand moving to rub his shoulder before slumping his shoulders, from the look on Sasuke and Sakura's faces I could already tell this was going to be an interesting mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikaku didn't say much as we began making our way toward Wave, though it was easy to see his distaste and disappointment in the way Sakura kept nattering on about Sasuke and how cool he was while Sasuke kept silent and Kakashi read his perverted novel. Most didn't seem to realize that even though Nara's are seen as lazy, they were highly intelligent and not someone you want to go against; they would have torn apart every piece of someone mentally before doing so physically. "Sensei how come Wave doesn't hire their own ninja's to protect the bridge builder?" Sakura asked making me want to smack my forehead at the idiocy, it was well known thanks to Iruka that Wave didn't have a shinobi force. " _ **Relax, breath deeply and ignore the pink haired menace for now**_." Kurama said gruffly helping to calm my temper and keep me from attacking the idiot child. " _I am trying Kurama, but I do truly hope that I can get taken off this sad excuse for a fucking team before they fully ruin my chance at becoming a strong shinobi._ " I said with a growl causing Kurama to growl back in warning causing to wince and offer a silent apology as I calmed myself. "Finally..." I whispered under my breath as my eyes locked on an 'innocent' puddle two days into the mission as a wild smile briefly flashed across my face. "Wonder what would happen if I pissed in that puddle?" I questioned loudly with a wicked smirk lifting the corners of my mouth while ignoring Sasuke and Sakura sending me looks of disgusts while both Shikaku and Kakashi moved toward me.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Two voices shouted in unison as they shot from the puddle only to run smack dab into the sleeping seal I had set up in front of me with a flick of my wrist making my smirk widen. "Makes me wonder why two higher B ranked missing ninja's would be here waiting for us, got anything to share with the class Tazuna?" I asked next with my head titled to the side and eyes narrowed onto his form as he stared back at me with wide eyes. "I think we need to have a word." Shikaku added finally taking a step forward hand resting on Tazuna's elbow as he lead him to the side with Kakashi following behind, his book nowhere in sight. "How did you do that?" Sasuke asked from beside me causing me to raise an eyebrow even as I let out a soft hum. "I come from the Clan Uzumaki, the Uzumaki Clan lived in Uzushiogakure before it was annihilated leaving me as the last likely one of my Clan left alive. Though I do hold out hope that more Uzumaki's were able to escape and run with Uzushio's destruction, either way it is something that will always haunt Konoha considering they were our sister village." I began knowing Sasuke would approve having a thorough answer instead of something short and simple.

"Why would you lie like that!? Don't you ever get tired of trying to show up Sasuke with your lies?!" Sakura cut in with a shout and honestly I had given the girl three warnings, likely even more than that, but her acting like Uzushio didn't exist and knowing that the Council removed all knowledge of our sister village, well it was one step to far. "Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara; this is my vocal complaint against Genin Sakura Haruno, who I find unfit to be Genin and would like to have an inquiry placed upon her and for the movement to have her removed from the ranks to be put forth." I said voice serious and cold as I turned toward Shikaku who had moved back toward us after having heard what Sakura had said.

"Understood, I have heard your complaint and will have the paperwork drawn up and ready to file once we have returned from the current mission." Shikaku answered just as serious while Sakura stood there frozen in disbelief. "As for Naruto lying, he was not. Uzushiogakure was our sister village and was the one to help our First Hokage even get Konoha up and running since it is their seals that surround our home and keep us safe. We wear their Clan symbol upon our flak vests as a sign of respect and remembrance for what they had done for us and to show that even now they will always be a large part of Konoha." Shikaku continued with narrowed eyes no sign of sleepiness to be seen as he spoke about something that had a large effect for our village, especially for those who knew the Uzumaki and Uzushio before it fell.

"Uzumaki's were known for their sealing, it was why they were annihilated by three other villages in a combined attack. Konoha fond out too late so were unable to send help, by the time we would have made it to Uzushio it would have already fallen to their enemies." I finished making Sasuke send me a look of understanding, I hadn't known Uzushio or any other Uzumaki personally but that didn't stop the feeling of sorrow and longing from filling my very being.

" _ **Do not get stuck in the past or that of revenge, it will destroy you**_." Kurama whispered softly with knowing making me chuckle silently. "This mission is no longer that of a C-rank, I am officially labeling it a high B-rank and will send a request for backup to the Hokage as we continue on. The only reason we will continue on is because to turn back would effect Konoha negatively, so do not think it is because I believe your team are ready for this." Shikaku ordered us causing Sasuke to hold back his words while Sakura stayed silent having already blundered and knowing that this might be her last mission as a shinobi and Genin. "The next enemy is likely going to be of higher rank, meaning you three will stay back and protect Tazuna while Shikaku and I take on the enemy." Kakashi added from where he was standing having just finished sealing the two enemies into two sealing scrolls designed for living prisoners. "Don't get cocky Kakashi, always take every enemy seriously because they might be the one to end you." I warned with a roll of my eyes as I thought back on the anime and how Kakashi was taken out for being over confident in the fight, then again Zabuza had the same problem for not taking Genin seriously either.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura never once made a sound as we continued forward, than again neither did Tazuna who had gotten an ear full from Shikaku on proper protocol of filing for a mission and how Konoha would have worked out an agreement for after the mission being completed without endangering their Genin and Chunin. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" I shouted without hesitation as my higher sense of hearing caught the sound of Zabuza's sword whistling through the air toward us. Kakashi ended up having to tackle Sakura and Tazuna both while Sasuke and Shikaku had listened and fell to the ground in time to not have their heads removed via sword.

"I must feel special knowing Konoha sent Copy-Cat Kakashi and Shikaku Nara after little old me, really I'm impressed." Zabuza taunted leaving no mistake to the amusement he felt concerning the situation in front of him. " _Holy Mrs. Claus, he is sexy as fuck_!" I thought with some lust as I took in his naked torso that was lean and compacted with muscle. That isn't fair, like seriously what the fuck were the men in this anime eating to get that fucking ripped and being that fucking attractive!? If I was a woman my ovaries would have imploded on sight, I ain't even going to lie.

" _ **Got a bit of drool there**_." Kurama taunted making me roll my eyes even as I straightened up and took on a defensive position. " _He can lick me long time_." I shot back making Kurama deadpan and wonder why he had to be stuck in a perverted persons mind, which honestly shouldn't surprise him since I had a feeling Mito and Kushina were likely as bad as me when it came to their chosen men.

"Give me the bridge builder and we can all be on our separate ways." Zabuza offered with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders that just begged to be licked, shaking my head as I refocused on here and now, though it was hard to ignore the perverted side of my thoughts.

"Says the one working for a backstabber known to betray any shinobi he hires." I shot back before the others could speak up. I had done some research into the tyrant currently keeping Wave hostage, and it was surprisingly easy to find through a grape vine of other high end civilians outside of Konoha just how much the man liked to brag over one upping the ninja's he hires. "What did you say?" Zabuza asked dark silver eyes, and here I thought they were brown, focused solely on me. "Your telling me you didn't bother doing a background check on the man hiring you? I know most high ranked missing ninja have their own networks out there to get information, so I find it kinda sad if you didn't even bother to check." I answered with a shake of my head making Zabuza's eyes narrow, and if this wasn't such a serious situation I would have winked and blew him a kiss. "Looks like I should have, but if this is you trying to get you and the others from being skinned alive; well just know it'll be ten times worse if I find out your lying." Zabuza warned me, he wasn't as idiotic as some would think and knew when someone was lying to him leaving it as an easy decision to actual take my words seriously. "While this worked out for us, I would advise you to stand down next time and allow those of higher rank to take lead." Shikaku lightly scolded causing me to send him an innocent look but nodding in understanding at the scolding. "Maa, we should continue to Tazuna's house for now and just keep an eye out for Zabuza and any other ninja not from Konoha." Kakashi said with a slight shrug of his shoulders just happy to know that they wouldn't have to fight. "We should have reinforcement by tomorrow." Shikaku said in slight agreement before he was motioning us to move forward. My thoughts focused more on the fact that Haku hadn't shown himself, meaning the others weren't aware that Zabuza wasn't by himself and that he still somewhat had that ace up his sleeve. "How did you know about Gato?" Tazuna asked with some confusion as we continued to his house causing me to fight back the urge to smack him, now instead of later I would have to answer that now.

"My apartment happens to be near the Red Light district, meaning I hear things around the area, and Gato was one such thing I had started to hear about these last few weeks or so." I answered with a slight shrug ignoring the surprise on my teams face while Shikaku hid a look of rage over me being forced to live in that district. "Though it looks like it helped us in the end."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked finally seeming to find her tongue as she turned toward me making me roll my eyes even as I fought to stay neutral, she had already had her career put on the line and all. "It got Zabuza to back off," I said with a deadpan look on my face. "Something that has helped us considering it gives us more time to get to Tazuna's home and start training along with allowing us to come up with a watch schedule."

"Naruto is right, this works in our favor." Shikaku said in agreement to my words. "This does not mean we should allow our guard to drop and allow the enemy a chance to take us out."

"Expect the unexpected and always look underneath the underneath." Sasuke muttered eyes far away as if lost in a old memory. "Will Kakashi be coming up with the watch schedule?"

"While Kakashi focuses on training you three, I will come up with the watch schedule." Shikaku answered with a shake of his head. "Though I will have Naruto set up some boundary seals to keep the house and clients safe."

"Onward we go then." I offered with a small smile and nod of agreement to Shikaku. "It is a good thing that I decided to pack my sealing supplies."


	10. Chapter 10

Getting to Tazuna's house took less time than we had believed it would, mainly because we had no need to cart Kakashi's body around with us seeing as he was wide awake and not passed out from over usage of chakra. Sakura had resorted to silence once more after having had her answers be given, it seemed she was finally realizing that in all likelihood she would be losing her licenses as a shinobi of Konoha once we returned home.

"How far can your sealing go?" Shikaku asked shoulders tense and eyes always moving over the area around us.

"Pretty far," I said with loose shoulders and gait easily keeping up with the faster pace the Jonin set for us. "As long as I don't run out of sealing paper and set it correctly covering all corners, the sealing can be placed as in as large of an area as I want."

"You do the Uzumaki name proud," Kakashi said the gait of his walk hitching even as he dug his hands into his pockets and out of sight. "I wouldn't be wrong in assuming you know the truth then."

"That my mother is Kushina Uzumaki and my father being Minato Namikaze?" I asked flashing a shark smile full of teeth at the other.

"Your answer would be yes in that case."

"How?" Kakashi asked with a hitch in his breath and stumble of his feet.

"I have his coloring," I said as my feet slowed down while never removing my eyes from the masked man. "And there had been only one known Uzumaki around that time, a female one at that, leaving it easy to break in and find the documents I needed to find the answer."

"So that is why you broke into the ANBU and caused just havoc," Shikaku said with a husky chuckle and eyes alight and dancing in the low light. "Seems like something Kushina would have done."

"It helped ANBU tighten their guard and fix the issues that allowed me to gain access into their sealed document room," I said shoulder tipping up in a shrug even as my head tilted back and focused on the darkening sky even as my ears took in the chirping of animals around me.

"Seems I did them a favor."

"You were seven," Kakashi said voice tight and hand moving to clasp down tightly on my shoulder as his fingers dug into my shirt. "You must be a prodigy to figure all of that out and execute it without being caught until you shouted your success, which you likely did on purpose."

"Maa, who knows?" I asked sharp canine flashing in the fading light as we arrived to Tazuna's house causing me to pull to a stop.

"Either way it helped strength Konoha and kept foreigners from gaining information they did not need."

"Naruto, start placing the seals around the house to keep any unwanted guest out," Shikaku said with his back straightening and becoming ramrod as he talked letting the lazy air about him fade into the background. "While you are doing that we will begin to settle for tonight with Kakashi and I taking first watch, the other team being sent should arrive in the evening tomorrow if not sooner."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked hands clenched at his side and head tilted to the side as he gracefully stalked forward.

"Through Kakashi summons," Shikaku said with a huff shoulders slouching and allowing his head to tilt back toward the sky. "We had them take the Hokage my letter and return quickly with a response, we were lucky that another team was taking a mission close by and are able to come to our aide."

"My summons are best at staying hidden and unseen by others," Kakashi said giving us an eye-smile as he leaned toward us. "Don't underestimate a summons even if they aren't known around the world, or a large summoning clan."

"Would you look at that," I said with a scoff as I pivoted away from them and stalked toward the first square point that would hold up my barrier seal. "Kakashi does know how to teach, and of course it was Sasuke who he answers anything to."

THE NEXT EVENING~

It had been a rocky night after my words spoken in a harsh light toward Kakashi, causing the man to take a further step back away from me, in more ways than one. This left it to Shikaku to step up and give us orders and have us pull together a small rotation until tomorrow evening when the other team would arrive, Kakashi would be taking Sakura and Sasuke with him for now to watch over Tazuna while he worked on the bridge.

"Troublesome," Shikaku said his back leaning against the wall of the house with me sitting beside him as I leaned back against the house on his left. "Is there a reason you hold so much anger toward Kakashi?"

"He wishes to only train Sasuke," I said with a shrug as my shoulders grew tense and my words gained a growling undertone. "Which wouldn't be big deal if it didn't effect my own abilities and chances of growing as a shinobi."

"There you are," A high pitched female voice said as a blur of purple and platinum blond came running toward us. "Does that mean Sasuke is here?"

"They sent us another Genin team," I said with a slow blink before letting my head fall back against the wall with a loud thud. "And one with a Sasuke fangirl no less, if having one useless child wasn't enough we now have two of them."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he slouched forward easily falling forward to let his head rest in my lap with a deep sigh. "You seem troubled Naru."

"At least we get Choji and you," I said allowing my fingers to move and smooth through his hair as he allowed me to pull it free from the tie that held it up. "And your sensei, that is the only reason we might might it through this."


	11. Chapter 11

My sigh was withheld only by pure will alone, Kakashi had begun to pull further away from our team now that Shikaku was there watching his every move making me wonder if he hoped that Shikaku would find him unsuitable and remove him as our sensei. Sasuke was more silent these last four days that have past in a blur of training and protecting the bridge builder from anything that might wish him and his family harm.

"Troublesome, breath Naru." Shikamaru said coming up beside in the forest where a small clearing was that I had found and used when needing a moment away from the children and adults who refused to move on. "Don't let it anger you to the point you wont be able to come back from it; you are a soldier, and one of the brightest I know, so breath."

"Easier said than done Shika," I said with a shake of my head as a trembling breath escaped my lungs and caused my shoulders to tense before relaxing. "Sakura and Ino still wont take this seriously enough and will likely get themselves, along with others, killed. More so Ino considering Sakura might be removed from the ranks of Konoha."

"Sasuke has begun to listen, but Kakashi has become even worse concerning our training. By the time we get back home it might just be Sasuke and I left, which will likely end in us being split up, with Kakashi taking the Uchiha as a apprentice and me being placed on a Genin team as an extra member."

"Here do as I do." Shikamaru ordered hands wrapping around my shoulders as he pulled my slighter and shorter form against his own body before breathing deeply and then letting it out slowly, he did this until I copied him in perfect sync. "There you go Naru, you just need to remember to breath. If need be, ask Kurama to help you keep track of your breaths and temper, you know he will help how he can."

"I know," I said with a slight chuckle shoulders loose and hands clenching lightly to the back of his shirt even as I let my forehead rest against his shoulder. "Though I don't know what I would do without you, my lazy Nara that you are."

"Does that mean you are my dark fox?" Shikamaru asked with lips tilted and eyes shining even as his shoulders shook in laughter before finally pulling away knowing his father would be showing up any minute. 

****

It was quiet and peaceful once Shikaku had arrived along with Choji and Asuma, Ino and Sakura had stayed behind to cheer on Sasuke while Kakashi trained the boy causing my thoughts to refocus on the issues and complete fuck up the Hokage made by creating Team Seven.

"It looks like I will not be needing to cut you up piece by piece," Zabuza said as he stalked forward through the trees with Haku a few steps behind him even as he placed one hand loosely on the hilt of his sword that was placed on his back. "Though the pure bloodshed I will cause to Gato for daring to hire me only to move to betray me, well it won't be pretty that is for sure."

"I am glad you decided to play it smart," I said after getting a nod from Shikaku who was the commanding officer being of the highest rank of Jonin Commander. "If you ever wish to stop running from Mist, well as Uzumaki Clan Head, I can accept you and your apprentice into my Clan, and so forth into Konoha to become one of its shinobi."

"Troublesome," Shika sighed even as he moved to take a step closer to me knowing Choji would stick near his father leaving me by myself. Something he refused to let continue to happen while he was around. "Naruto also has the backing of the Nara Heir, meaning that is double the backing to keep the Council from running their mouths and causing problems."

"What do you want in exchange?" Zabuza asked mouth hidden behind the bandages but that didn't stop one from feeling the malice and shark like smile covering his face. "Help us defeat Gato and his underlings, along with keeping the bridge builder safe until he completes the bridge," I said seriously even as I tilted my head and raked my eyes up from the bottom of his shoes all the way to the top of his head in interest I didn't bother to hide, what could I say, always found the more blood thirsty types to be more attractive.

"Of course its the perfect way to get back at him for planning to kill you for your bounty."

"Fine," Zabuza said with a slight scoff even as he stalked the last distance between us like a predator closing in on their wounded prey. "But if I find you also plan to betray me, well I will not hesitate to remove your head from your shoulders."

"Kinky," I couldn't help but comment letting a flirty smile appear on my face as my eyes turned a dark blue in desire even as I moved to lightly trace my fingers down from his shoulder to the waistband of his pants. "But I think I would rather take a spanking or something instead, especially if its by your hand."

"Naru," Shikamaru warned with a slight roll of his eyes as he moved to be equal with me and used his arm now wrapped around my waist to pull me back from Zabuza and closer toward him and his father. "Behave, or I will have to punish you instead."

"I think we will get along just fine," Zabuza cut in with a deep dark chuckle that vibrated through his chest as he let his own eyes rake over my smaller form, then again that just meant I was the perfect fun size for his taller and broader form. "Though I don't think you could handle me, would be interesting to see if you could."

"Enough," Shikaku finally cut in sending his son and I a look before focusing onto Zabuza and Haku with a stone cold stare. "It is time to head back and meet with the others so we can prepare for the likely attack from Gato."


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura and Ino's reaction to Zabuza and Haku joining us was the expected high pitched annoying as hell scream, it disgraced all female shinobi with that reaction causing me to fight back the urge to smack them in order to shut them up. Shikamaru hadn't left my side fist clenching when Zabuza took up my left side while Haku walked behind us with Choji, I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

"What are they doing here?" Sakura asked voice loud and eyes bugged eyed and wild as she watched us. "They are now apart of the Uzumaki Clan, so watch your tone," I said eyes narrowed placing my hand on Zabuza's arm. "Which means they outrank you in every way including rank once we get them settled into Konoha."

"You believe that is wise?" Kakashi asked and if it wasn't for Shika I would have snapped, because yes he knew my mother but he didn't know me and he lost that right to when leaving me to be abused by the village. "I am the Uzumaki Clan Head, along with being the Namikaze one. What I decided to do with my Clans has nothing to do with outsiders," I said enjoying the flinch and wide eyes Kakashi sent me now knowing without doubt that I did know my heritage. "He also has my backing as Clan Heir to the Nara Clan," Shika added hand twining with my own in support causing me to smile. "Like the blonde says," Zabuza said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he stared Kakashi down. "Ain't none of your fucking business so butt the fuck out cyclops."

"Enough we need to focus on our job," Shikaku cut in tiredly muttering troublesome under his breath while once again sending his son and I a look. 

****

"So why is it the bridge was named after me?" I couldn't help but ask two months later in surprise, we had taken down Gato easily even with his minions along with me staying behind to take out the threats to Tazuna's family. "Because you gave his grandson hope," Shika answered with a smirk enjoying the huffing both Ino and Sakura were doing over it. "You also did the most work truthfully in keeping Tazuna safe by turning his biggest threat to his side and that of Konoha."

"Now it is time to discuss the future of Team Seven," Shikaku said that night as we settled in for the last time at Tazuna's house. "This should be interesting," Zabuza said with a smirk as he moved to sit down and with a mischief smile I moved to sit between his legs causing Shika to roll his eyes even as he moved to sit beside us. "As Jonin Commander, and the one sent to review the team on orders of our Hokage," Shikaku said sending one look to us before focusing on Kakashi who stood tall in front of him. "I am revoking your right as Jonin Sensei and will have it noted that unless you take a apprentice than you are not allowed another team."

"Haruno Sakura, you will be taken from the shinobi ranks and sent back to the academy along with Yamanaka Ino."

"What?" Ino shouted in surprise shooting to her feet while both Choji and Shika watched on in equal surprise.

"Even though we had wanted for another InoShikaCho paring, it isn't worth putting the other two Genin in danger when you do not take the shinobi career seriously," Shikaku said sternly sending her a look that had her sitting back down. "Your father knew that there was a chance this could happen and gave his acceptance to my decision as had Choza. But over these last two months I have watched both Sakura and you refuse to train as you stalked Sasuke Uchiha instead, its disgraceful and as such has been the main cause of your removal. Uzumaki Naruto will be taking your place on Team Ten with Shikamaru and Choji keeping it a complete three man squad."

"I will like to take Uchiha Sasuke on as my apprentice," Kakashi finally said making a bitter smile appear on my face even as I shook my head and refused to look at the man who would have caused both my parents disappointment.

"Accepted," Shikaku said holding back his own words of contempt toward the other Jonin to focus on Sakura and Ino motioning for them to remove their headbands and hand them over causing both to tear up. "You have nobody to blame but yourselves, show improvement inside the academy and graduate with top marks in all areas and you will regain your headbands and spot in our ranks." 

****

Getting back to Konoha was a silent affair even giving our report to the Hokage seemed to fly by and though Zabuza and Haku did have to spend the day with TI, well that was just to be expected and something they had already accepted while I opened up the Uzumaki Clan Compound back up. "Welcome to the team," Shika said with a slight chuckle his arm moving to wrap around my waist as he tugged me into his side. "And while I am sad to see Ino get removed, that doesn't mean I'm not happy to have you on my team."

"Naruto," Sasuke cut in before I could answer Shika causing me to turn my head in order to see the other. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said sending Shika a nod when he hesitated and getting a muttered troublesome in return even as he snagged the scroll holding the key to getting into the Uzumaki Compound making me send him a smile. "What's the problem?"

"I want you to be completely honest with me," Sasuke said eyes locked with mine refusing to back off or look away causing my eyebrow to raise. "What am I doing wrong? Why am I not getting stronger no matter how hard I train?"

"It's not necessarily you doing something wrong," I said with a shake of my head. "It's the fact you refuse to depend on anyone but yourself causing your training to stagnate and not go further than where you currently are."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke stood there soaking in my response before nodding and stalking off, it gave me hope that maybe there would be a better future for him that didn't involve him running off to the snake creep. Humming under my breath I headed for the Uzumaki Compound that sat right beside the Nara Compound while conjuring six shadow clones to begin emptying my apartment along with getting more food and things for Zabuza and Haku.

"Place is a fortress," Shika said once I came to a stop at his side as he handed me the scroll with the key along with the seal to deactivate the seals around the Compound causing me to chuckle. "Then again can't say I blame them what with the secrets they likely have hidden here and along with whatever your mother saved from Uzu after its fall."

"There are still seals active in areas of the Compound," I said with a shake of my head knowing it likely only deactivated the seals on the gate and front door. I would likely have to add my blood and that of Shika's along with Zabuza and Haku to the sealing matrix so they can come and go as they pleased. "Well lets go explore." 

*****

"So what are your thoughts on Sakura and Ino being removed from our ranks?" I asked truly wondering what he thought on the matter. "I think they need this in order to take this seriously," Shika said with a sigh as he leaned back on the couch in the large living room with me curled into his side. "They hadn't taken this seriously before even though they knew what it means to be a shinobi, so I am glad that father removed them from our ranks in order to keep them from holding us back and endangering us."

"Hinata will probably think the same thing," I said with a smile thinking about our other friends that were in Team Eight. "Kiba will laugh his ass off and be excited that its just two teams with our friends on them being the ones who passed."

"Here," Shika said holding out his bleeding hand once taking notice of me leaning forward and activating the sealing matrix on the table in front of us causing me to beam and accept his blood to add him to the seals. "Might come crash here more often in order to escape my mothers overbearing demands." 

*****

The next day we had made plans with all of the other Genin with the help of my shadow clones so it took very little time to meet up at our favorite hang out, though I did notice that Sakura and Ino had also joined making me raise an eyebrow but not too surprised since Sasuke was here. "So hows it feel being back at the academy?" Hinata asked with a sly smile filled with honey as she settled between Kiba and Shino.

"Naruto told you," Sakura said with a sneer making me roll my eyes even as I raised an eyebrow when Sasuke came to sit on my other side with Shika on my left and Choji beside him. "How am I not surprised that he didn't waste time in running his mouth, I mean it is his fault we got removed from the ranks."

"You really can't grow up can you?" Kiba asked with a feral sneer and narrowed eyes as he growled deep in his throat. "The only ones you have to blame for your shit skills and attitude is yourselves. Get over your fucking high horse and realize you were a crap shinobi and no one could stand you or Ino because we knew it would be your fault one of us would get killed on a mission."

"Kiba is correct," Shino said making my eyes widen in surprise since he rarely talked in large group settings preferring to sit back and watch. "It is up to each shinobi be they male or female to take their career seriously, meaning if they fail in that accord it is no ones fault but their own. To blame another for their mistakes and failures reeks of childish behavior."

"Grow the fuck up is what he means," Hinata said being held back by Kiba so she couldn't attack the air headed children. "I for one am glad that Shikaku Nara had you removed from our ranks, because I was going to file a complaint against the both of you for endangering your teammates."

"I have to agree with Hinata," Sasuke said next sending both of his fangirls a look of pure loathing and disgust causing them to flinch and slump where they sat. "I would never give either of you the time of day. My main focus is becoming an Elite shinobi before I even try to look into a romantic interest, but neither of you would of been one that I would have looked to in that department."

"Well said," Iruka said causing us to turn and see him standing there with his arms crossed as he sent a look of disappointment to Sakura and Ino. "You both have your first day of the academy today, and already you have decided to skip. This will be noted in your files that the Hokage and Jonin Commander will be looking at when or if they decided to allow you to rejoin the ranks."

"Troublesome," Shika said arm thrown across my shoulders even as I snag his free arm in order to trace the veins in his arm and hand, it was something I always did when bored because it fascinated me. "I will also make sure my father informs yours over your behavior concerning becoming a shinobi again, and that you have already skipped class to continue stalking Sasuke."

"Come along girls," Iruka ordered making both stand sullenly to their feet as they followed behind Iruka who sent the rest of us a proud look before leaving. "I think we should set up a time for us to train together in order for us to broaden our skill set," I said catching the others attentions, though it was Sasuke's that I paid attention to for this conversation. "This could help us get stronger together when we don't have to take a C-rank mission anyway and can help all of us grow."


	14. Chapter 14

It took little time for us to set up a way to stay in touch with Team Eight and Sasuke in order to schedule time for us all to meet up and train together, in the two months that followed when not on a C-Rank we would meet with the others or just Sasuke if they were there getting stronger and closer bonds as we did so.

"So did you get nominated?" I asked Sasuke as he arrived at my house just walking in. A month in and I began to trust him enough to add him to the sealing matrix and before I knew it the boy had moved fully into my Compound making Shika grimace. "Kakashi did in fact sign me up," Sasuke said with a shake of his head as he flopped down causing me to grunt as his head landed on my stomach. "Honestly though while I have learned a lot from him I would prefer being on a team with you."

"Too bad for you," Zabuza said as he smacked Sasuke on the back wanting him to move. "When did this place become a halfway house?"

"Any of my friends and those I count as family are more than welcome here," I said with a roll of my eyes as Zabuza scoffed even as he gave up on moving Sasuke and came to sit on the other side of me on the couch. "Especially if they don't have anyone waiting for them at home. My home is theirs and will always be open to them as a safe haven from the outside."

"Troublesome," Shika said making me turn my head and send him a beaming smile even as I winced at the look he was sending at Zabuza. "Sasuke go sit with your love interest."

"Haku?" I asked causing Sasuke to chock and burn bright red even as he finally scrambled off me and moved to sit on the other couch with Haku who sent him a shy smile in return.

"Exactly," Shika said with a chuckle as he moved to settle beside me with a deep sigh. It was almost like a free invitation as Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Asuma with Kurenai right behind them as we all settled in. "Time for some great team bonding." 

****

The scoff I wanted to release got stuck in my throat as I caught sight of Sakura still following Sasuke as we began to walk around Konoha, though I did take notice that Ino wasn't with her making me hope she at least learned her lesson. "Big brother," Konohamaru called out rushing toward us with his two friends right behind him causing a small fond smile to pull at my lips. "Do you have time to play ninja with us now?"

"Sure why not," I said after taking notice of Sasuke's nostalgic expression only to pull up short as Sakura jumped out and shoved her finger into my face. "Can we help you Sakura?"

"You should be removed from the shinobi ranks," Sakura snarled face turning an ugly shade of red as she began to yell and rant in my face. "Just wait until I report you to the Hokage for playing around and not taking this seriously."

"One get out of my face," I said letting my KI slip from my tight control making her stumble back away from me. "Second I work my ass off every fucking day with training in between the missions my team takes. Taking time to help train the next generation through games such as ninja isn't something that would have me removed from the shinobi ranks, so try another one Haruno."

"Hey watch where you are going," A male voice shouted catching my attention and making me send a glare toward her before shoving her out of my way as I stalked forward eyes bleeding red and turning to slits making the male holding Konohamaru drop him as he began to shake in fear.

"Ichibi get down here now," I called out sternly flaring Kurama's chakara to make sure Gaara understood I was talking to him making him waste zero time to appear in front of me. "It is respectful for one of our own to announce themselves to the other when they are on their territory."

"Kyubi," Gaara said with a slight dip of his head eyes wild and glazed with deep bags under his eyes showing the signs of Ichibi being an asshole to his host. "Mother tells me I must show you deference yet also wishes for your blood."

"Now why don't I be a good host and greet your mother then?" I asked already moving forward and allowing Kurama to guide me as I placed my hand on Gaara's head and entered the shared mind space shared between all Bijuu and their hosts. "Have _ **you sunk so low to allow the human to control you Kurama**_?" Ichibi asked with a sneer as I took notice of Gaara's confusion and dazed state making me leave the Ichibi to Kurama while I focused on Gaara. " _ **Of course not**_ ," Kurama said with a dark chuckle before allowing his knowledge of what was to come and everything that he knew to sink into the Ichibi's mind making him snarl and whine at the painful memories being added. " _ **But unlike some I care more for my survival and continued existence than teaming up with a human, and this human is mine so have care how you speak of him**_."

"What?" Gaara asked even as I lifted his shirt and began to apply the new seal Kurama had helped me create in preparation of Gaara's arrival. "Time to give you back your freedom along with starting the process of you two working together," I said cheerfully as I held back the urge to coo over the cute panda like look Gaara was gifting to me. "We are family after all. We who carry the Bijuu are ones who have a large burden placed upon our shoulders, it is up to us to keep them safe and help them regain some of the freedom us humans have taken from them."


	15. Chapter 15

When we came back to ourselves it was with some amusement I noticed the complete look of fear Gaara's siblings were sending me, and yet a part of me felt nothing but loathing for the two people who should have stood up and been there for Gaara, and yet in the end they failed him and feared him. We are only the monsters people make of us, go so long being called one and treated like one and you shall become what they say you are.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked coming to stand beside me. His hand landing on my shoulder competently pulled me from my inner musings. "It is alright Sasuke," I said sending him a soothing smile even as my sapphire eyes locked with sea blue. "Remember what I said Gaara of the Sand, you are family, for family ends in more than just shared blood."

"Kankuro and Temari let us go," Gaara ordered even as he sent me a nod making me coo silently. Truly Gaara was the cutest out of us with Bijuu inside us, though this thought always caused Kurama to cackle as he imaged the reaction Ichibi would have to that thought. "Uzumaki Naruto I shall find you again so we may speak."

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked shoulders thrown back and tense like a cobra ready to strike at any threat. "That my dear Uchiha was someone just like me," I said sadly with a deep sigh motioning for him to follow. "There are nine of us who have been forced to carry a burden that should be seen as a gift, but thanks to the fear of humans and human greed we are seen as nothing but monsters and weapons for our Kage's to wield during war."

"Jinchuuriki," Sasuke said in a deathly whisper movements coming to a stand still as his hands clenched at his sides. "I read about them in one of the scrolls my family had in the Uchiha Clan Library. That is why the villagers treat you the way they do, you keep them safe and alive to keep breathing and they treat you like a pariah and monster."

"I have little care for the sheep around us," I said slowly rolling the words around before I spoke them aloud. "But I do care for some. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Zabuza, Haku, Asuma, Konohamaru and his two friends, Iruka, and that lists keeps growing. It is for the ones I love and care for that I protect Konoha as a whole. Because I would be no better than those I hate if I took my anger and hate out on the whole village for how only the civilians and some shinobi treat me."

"Sometimes I wonder if Itachi was wrong," Sasuke said quietly words chocking as he forced them from his mouth. "Everything I learn from the documents and letters left by those in my Clan shows an ugly side hidden from my childish eyes and it makes me wonder if Itachi is more a hero than a monster."

"Don't be foolish," I warned placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze as we began to make our way home. "There are no hero's in this world, just shinobi who are as human as the civilians, who are willing to do anything in their power to keep those that they love safe, even if it is at the costs of many lives."

"You would make a good Hokage," Sasuke said bluntly throwing me into confusion even as it sparked an idea. "You could make changes and fix just what is wrong with our world, and maybe it is a naive thought but it wouldn't be wrong to try."

"That isn't something I could do alone," I said sending him a look that had him giving me a trembling smile as his shoulders straightened and his eyes lightened. "But maybe together with the others we could make that change."

"Troublesome," Shika said causing us to turn with my hand still resting on Sasuke's shoulder to see our friends coming to join our side outside my house. "Of course we would do it together, otherwise we would fail."

"Shikamaru is correct," Shino said fixing his glasses making them glint in the light. "Why? Because having more than one mind and strength would be a boon to truly make the naive goal of fixing the problem a lighter task."

"We are pack," Kiba said giving a bark like laugh throwing an arm over Shino's and Hinata's shoulders. "And yeah while more may join our Pack, that doesn't mean we aren't the original members, nor does it lesson our bond to one another. And Pack always helps Pack with any problem they struggle with."

"As if you could get rid of us," Hinata teased with a scoff as a sweet smile pulled up dainty lips colored pink. "We are the new generation, the one that will tear down everything standing in our path and make the Founders true goal and wish come true."

"We will even make sure to hunt down Itachi and find out the truth," I added causing Sasuke's head to jerk back toward me as coal eyes locked with my own with so much hope and relief it almost hurt. "We are family Uchiha Sasuke, and in no way will you be able to get rid of us."

"How touching," Asuma said as he and Kurenai walked toward us. None of us missed the proud smile that shined through behind the cigarette hanging from his mouth even as Kurenai sent us a beaming smile. "Hopefully you don't forget us poor old Sensei's who will of course be right there behind you to make sure you don't fall and help you grow."

"Oi Naruto," Zabuza said leaning against the gate before jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the house. "The three small brats are inside demanding you play ninja with them, Haku is keeping them distracted at the moment for you."

"We are the future," Sasuke said speaking up for the first time with a burning fire in his eyes as they bled red as the Sharingan came to life. "And we will be the change our world needs, because we are together, as family, as Pack, we will win."


	16. Chapter 16

It sometimes snuck up on me, the changes that have taken place with me having taken Naruto's place. Yet now here I stood waiting for Shika and Choji outside of the Academy for the first exam of the Chunin Exam to take place, and already having joined me were Team Eight and Sasuke instead of heading inside had decided to stay with me and my team to create a united front against the foreign teams. "I bet I could beat you," Kiba said teasing Sasuke who scoffed with a smile. "Seriously most times we have a draw in our matches anyway, so I could beat you with the few moves I have been practicing on."

"True," Sasuke said with a nod of his head before sending Kiba a smirk. "But that also doesn't take into account the new moves and such that I have learned also."

"We get it," Hinata said cutting in while smacking the back of both of their heads. "You both are pretty."

"Troublesome," Shika said as Choji and he finally appeared slouching to my side while Choji went to fist bump Kiba and Sasuke while nodding toward Hinata and Shino. "Lets get this thing over with."

"We enacting our plan?" Kiba asked cracking his knuckles with a wicked grin showing sharp canine teeth. "That we are," I said making Sasuke nod before placing up a brooding mask as he stalked away from us to begin to enact the plan. "Though as decided we won't drop it until the single fights that will be held."

"Oh man this is going to be so fun," Kiba said with a clap of his hands before shooting off into the Academy. Hinata followed face blushing as she nervously twined her fingers together as Shino followed close behind without a word. "Sure this is going to work?" Shika asked me quietly after watching the acting of our friends. Honestly I had just thought having them act as they had been in the original time line would be the best way to throw off our enemies, they would see weak Genin's instead of the fighting shinobi that we are.

"No," I said easily giving him a small nod as we began to walk toward the Academy doors. "But honestly Shika you can never be sure any plan you come up will work, mostly because something can always go wrong and you need to have a flexible mindset to take that into account and work around it." 

******

"Here we go," I said sending them one last look as we entered the room. Just like in the anime one of the large rooms had been used to hold the written part of exam in the Academy, and just like before all the teams stood about watching who entered the room with glares and sneers covering their faces. "Uzumaki," Gaara said as he walked toward the back side of the room where we had all picked to stand. "Shukaku and I are with you."

"Good," I said allowing a large viscous smile tug at my lips as I straightened and offered him my hand. That same smile widened as I felt the small scroll slip into the palm of my hand, it seemed he had gotten the plans and orders given to the Sand shinobi. "I thank you brother."

"You are so rowdy," a familiar voice said making me skin crawl and a growl build in my throat. My reaction showed the biggest change in the others because without hesitation they had moved and pulled their guards up without making it obvious that they did so. "You must be very confident to be so loud."

"Can we help you?" Hinata asked eyes wide and guileless as she forced a deeper blush to her cheeks. "Get lost," Sasuke snarled with distaste arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed Sharingan eyes onto the glasses wearing Leaf shinobi. "We do not have time to pander to an older Genin, not when we want to focus on passing the Exam ourselves."

"I can help you there," Kabuto said sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head and pushing up his glasses with his free hand. "You see this isn't my first time going through the Exam's and so I was able to gather this ninja information cards."

"No thank you," Kiba said with a scoff pushing off the wall and moving to get into Kabuto's face only for Hinata to pull him back. "Unlike you we will easily be able to make it through this without help."

"Troublesome," Shika said shoulders slouched forward as he sent everyone an exasperated look while yawning. "They change up the Exams each time no matter where they hold it, so those cards are useless to us."

"So do us a favor and leave," I said keeping up the antisocial and asshole character I had seemed to gain outside of my friends prospective. "Before I make you leave."

"Alright everyone settle down," Ibiki ordered sternly as he shunshined into the room along with the other proctors. "We will be handing out a number for each of you to take, it will match a number sitting on a table where you will sit during the test."

"Hinata," I said under my breath causing her to turn toward me slightly. In my hand I held a sealing matrix that would listen to all conversation the person who had it placed upon them and relay it to my Master copy. "Get those cards from him. I have a feeling there might be more to those things than he let on, better safe than sorry by having them in our hands."

"On it," Hinata said motioning to Kiba to follow her. The act they put on of Kiba stalking forward to get his number and purposely bumping into Kabuto and using chakara to strengthen his muscles forcing the other to the ground. "Oh I am so sorry. Kiba didn't mean to do that, I apologize."

"Their acting has gotten better," Shino offered at the surprise on Sasuke's and Shikamaru's face at seeing Hinata and Kiba in action. "My bugs have also slowed his reaction by feeding off his chakara slowly, I had ordered two to hide upon his clothes so we will know where he is at all times."

"Here you go," Hinata said as I walked toward her to get to Ibiki and easily turned my body so she could slip her hand into my weapons pouch. "Placed the seal and activated it to his forearm, he didn't even feel it or notice it sink into his skin."


	17. Chapter 17

I knew taking out Kabuto would be a huge thing, could even turn the whole future Shinobi Fourth War to our favor; yet it could also cause us to lose and make the loss of life larger than what it actually was. One thing that sucked about having the power and foreknowledge of what was to come, was that it could make a situation ten times worse. "Listen up you brats," Ibiki shouted. His eyes narrowed as he swept them over all the Genin in the room even as the other Chunin with him settled against the wall and corners leaving us all surrounded as we settled into our assigned seats. "You have three chances before you along with your team will be removed for being caught cheating."

' _ **Think you will need help Naruto**_?' Kurama teased making me fight back an eye roll. The fox knew that there was certain things I didn't know even with all of the studying I have gone through over the years. ' _I will figure it out_ ,' I sent back silently. Either I could just leave it blank as Naruto had in the original anime or use a shadow clone shifted into a fly to record the answers then banish itself once it has all of them, this way I show promise and do not look like an idiot. ' _In fact I already have the perfect plan_.' 

*****

It was easier than I would have thought to use my shadow clones in order to get the answers I needed to pass the test, since it was focused on seeing if the Genin could gather information needed like on a mission. Though I did notice Shika moving to take over my body, luckily a shake of my head got him to focus on Choji instead while Kiba got his answers through his canine partner and Hinata used her eyes, as did Sasuke. Shino used his bugs to "Now on to the finally question," Ibiki called out. It had been almost hilarious to see him get onto Gaara's brother for using his puppet but other than that it mostly stayed the same, other than each of us Konoha Genin helping one another out from our year. "If you decide to answer the last question then if you fail it, you will disqualify your whole team. So now is your chance to forfeit and try again another year."

"Oh boy," Hinata said face blushing bright red. "I don't want to be the cause of my team failing, maybe I should raise my hand?"

"It doesn't matter if I fail," I called out placing a confident smile on my face. The fact Kurama began to cackle hysterically almost made me scream at the fox for being an asshole to me, this was the only way to make the others around us dismiss us as a threat. "Because I will become Hokage even if I only keep the rank Genin. So throw your worse at me." "Is that your finally answer?" Ibiki asked. I had waited until there were only a few teams before standing up to keep the rest from quitting, mostly so we had less competition and to help narrow down just how many we can take out on the second part. "Bring it on," I said with a wicked smirk. My arms were crossed over my chest while Shika muttered troublesome and Choji chuckled but nodded in agreement, and just like that the rest of the competition grew a back bone and refused to leave. "You aren't that scary. And I have already faced worse than you."

"Then I only have one thing to say to you," Ibiki said standing tall. "You all pass."

"What?" Was the response from those around as the KI that had been leaking into the room from Ibiki left making the other Genin shake and shout in confusion and outrage, Temari being the loudest making me scoff. "What a load of shit," Kiba growled. Nothing much could be added as the window blew in a shatter of glass as Anko made her entrance. "Now she is pretty hot, to crazy for me though. Also already have someone I am into."

"She would have your balls for breakfast," I said in agreement with a laugh as Kiba chocked and fell forward. "Plus you are way too young for all of that. Hinata is ten times better anyway, you two are like destined for each other and all that glittery bullshit."

"Ibiki how could you let so many pass?" Anko asked hands flying up before resting on her hips as she let out a huff. "There are some good ones here," Ibiki offered with a shrug. "There was also more who left leaving us with this smaller number of teams."

"All of you brats need to meet me in front of the Forest of Death," Anko commanded before heading for the window. "Those who take too long will be disqualified, so I would be quick about it." 

*****

"Sasuke I want you to meet up with us," I said once we had made it to the gates in front of Training Ground 44 or Forest of Death as most knew it by. "It will be easier if we all met up and took out the three teams holding the scrolls we need than to do it alone."

"Also makes sure we can even take out more teams," Kiba said with a smirk that had Sasuke's eyes narrowing onto him. "Means we can have that fight to see who is the strongest between us easier, what with less competition."

"They really should have made a rule against teams teaming up," Hinata said with a shake of her head. "But since it works in our favor."

"I believe we need to drop our masks at this point in the Exam," Shino said fixing his glasses which caused the light to catch on them. "Why? Because there are only eight teams against us, we could eliminate even more in this part of the Exam making Konoha look even better in the last part of the Exam."

"Time to receive your scrolls," Anko called out making us break apart. Though from the nods we shared we all knew that in a few minutes after we had been let into the Forest of Death we would meet up immediately made easy from the bugs Shino had placed on Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Don't die to early! Start!"


	18. Chapter 18

It was easy to meet up thanks to Shino's bugs and Kurama's chakara sensing, but it took Shika and I both to get Kiba to agree to our plan of heading straight for the tower and finding teams to pick off there. I just loved ruining people's plans, especially if it meant keeping those I cared about safe. But either way hauling ass to the tower took an hour at most giving us time to set up traps and such to take out any teams that appeared, got to take the competition out after all. "That felt to easy," Sasuke said as he looked over the Heaven Scroll. "Then again this is a competition, and any odds that help us are better than wasting time out here."

"We have to open the scrolls," Shika said causing Hinata to nod along Sasuke as the three of them opened the six scrolls. "Throw them its as Summoning Seal!"

"Ma," Iruka-sensei said rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't think you seven would work together, but you do have all six scrolls for all of you to pass. So congratulations."

"Troublesome," Shika muttered as Iruka explained the meaning behind the scrolls of Heaven and Earth. "Can we just find a room to sleep in already?"

"You did get here with four days to spare," Iruka said with a sigh. "Alright follow me."

"We call dibs on this one," Kiba said a few minutes later while pointing at the door beside ours. "That we are close by but don't have to share."

"Sasuke is with us," I ordered with a sweet smile making Sasuke roll his eyes but head into the room with three beds. "We can figure out sleeping arrangements in a minute."

"I call dibs on the first bath."

"You can share," Shika said eyes narrowed and brown eyes glinting as he followed me into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. "Explain."

"Just a minute," I said with a huff of laughter as I placed up a silencing seal along with one to blur out the room so no one could read our lips. "I wanted to check to see what all Kabuto has been up to and who he has spoken to."

"That is what you had Hinata do," Shika said with a nod. "He must be really obvious if you already suspected him that easily."

"Those cards set off warning bells in my head," I said with a nod. I pulled out the Sealing Matrix scroll and unrolled it before putting Kurama's and my chakara into it causing it to light up the bathroom. "Ah here we go. Seems he has spoke to someone, now let us take a look." So saying I placed more chakara into the area that had lit up red and caused it to act like a recording as it began to play making my eyes narrow.

_"You two will stay here while I meet up with Orochimaru," Kabuto ordered. "Make sure you get the second scroll and wait for me at the tower."_

_"Understood," two unfamiliar voices answered. "Ah," another older voice said after minutes passed with the sound of running. "Report Kabuto-kun."_

_"Sasuke and the other Genin were suspicious of me," Kabuto said with a scoff. "Though it seemed they looked toward the Jinchuriki before following his lead."_

_"That could be a problem," Orochimaru said with a hiss. "Head back and await for my signal. I do believe it is time that I paid the Uchiha child a visit for myself."_

_"Of course," Kabuto said. "I will head back now and await your signal. Though if I see Sasuke heading inside I will come find you."_

Well that could be a problem, I hadn't counted on Kabuto noticing just how much faith the others had in me. But either way we had to focus on the fact that Orochimaru wouldn't find Sasuke in the Forest of Death, not when we had already settled into the Tower where the Hokage and Jonin were at. "That could be a problem," Shika said with a grimace. "Having one of the Sannin after Sasuke just makes this ten times worse." "That I am more than aware of," I said with a tired sigh moving to turn on the water so I could soak in a hot bath. "But either way I can take this to the Hokage and Asuma."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" Shika asked leaning against the door. I stayed silent thinking it over as I watched the tub fill up before shutting off the water and starting to strip, though I did make sure to hide the Sealing Matrix away along with turning off the silencing seal and blurring one. "Yeah," I said giving him a look. "I will before the Second Task but either way I want to enjoy a hot bath."

"I did say you had to share," Shika teased causing me to choke as my face turned bright red. "Unless you are too shy to share?"

"You are a horrible person," I said with narrowed eyes and a pout. "But fine I will share. Be lucky the bathtub is large enough to fit us both."

"Did you two die?" Sasuke asked loudly making stumbling and fall into the tub with a loud splash. "No but you will," I snarled spitting out water as I surged to my feet. "Shika stop laughing it isn't that funny."

"That was beyond hilarious," Shika said holding his stomach with mirth in his eyes. "Oh man I didn't realize you were so clumsy."

"Either get in or get out," I said pouting as I struggled out of my soaked pants and boxers. "Because I want to enjoy my freaking bath."

"Sorry," Shika said with a chuckle. I leaned my head back on the rim of the tub and allowed my eyes to close listening to Shika move around and likely undress before feeling him get into the tub with me, our feet touching. "But you have to admit that was hilarious."


	19. Chapter 19

We had spent the next four days relaxing and doing our own fixed training regime when we could without showing the foreign ninja anything that they could use against us, though Sasuke and the others reacted how I expected after hearing what the seal matrix had caught on my end, more so Sasuke.

"Time to meet up for the next part of the Exam," Hinata said as we all met up. "You ready for this Sasuke?"

"More than," Sasuke answered with a small chuckle knowing she was teasing him. "Can you and dog breath say the same?"

"Hey why bring me into this?" Kiba shouted with a pout hands stuffed into his pockets while Akamaru barked in agreement from where he rested in the hood of Kiba's hoodie. "Because he can," Choji said with a small laugh even as he offered Kiba and the rest of us a chip as he munched on some potato chips. "Then again I think we all have a right to be nervous as it can effect our chance to become Chunin."

"You have been spending to much time with Shikamaru," Shino said while fixing his glasses. "Why? Because you have taken into account the bigger picture and commented on it to sooth any ire your comrades might be feeling."

"Either way," I cut in as we arrived to the designated area and took spots near the back facing the Hokage and the Elite Jonin. "Time to get serious." 

*****

It took little time for the Hokage to begin explaining just why we were holding the Chunin Exam and the true meaning of them, it also surprised me somewhat that Kabuto didn't raise his hand when asked who would like forfeit.

"Ma," Kakashi said patting Sasuke's head making him grimace and move away. "Good going Sasuke."

"It's not like I could have done it without Naruto and the others," Sasuke refuted moving further away and closer to Asuma and our team. "We all ended up teaming up to blow through our enemies and get here to the Tower faster."

"Team work and all that," I added with some venom making Kakashi flinch. Which good because I knew Minato had taught him all about trusting a team and working together, more so Obito than Minato but still. "Either way looks like we might be going against each other in this round."

"I can't wait," Kiba said in agreement all but jumping in place. We all went still for a nano second, one that our sensei's caught but we couldn't stop it as Kabuto walked past us and looked over all the Leaf teams. "We are so going to kick some ass!"

"Troublesome," Shika said even as he moved so our shoulders bumped together every time we moved. "If we get Kabuto as an opponent then we need to take him out."

"Any threat to the Leaf and its people," I began in agreement eyes looking over the others who all stood taller. "Are dead ones."

"We got a problem?" Asuma asked after getting a nod from Kurenai making us briefly turn toward him even as the first match was called, Temari vs Tenten. "Here," I said handing over the Sealing Matrix before connecting it to a silent seal that would relay everything recorded inside the mind, it had been a bitch to create but I knew we needed the backing of the Jonin. "Listen closely, it was a good thing I had thought the cards were suspicious and had Hinata grab them."

"Don't kill him if you are against him," Asuma ordered minutes later even as Temari was called as the winner. "We need to have ANBU catch him and get T& I to see what they can get from him concerning his Masters plans."

"Of course," We said as one even as I sent a wink at Hinata making her blush bright red and stutter something to Kiba and Shino, information shared complete. "Best take down the silencing seal, looks like it is your turn Choji."

**Choji vs. Sound Member**

"Better get some good grub after this," Choji said playing up to what all people thought when they looked at him. Many wouldn't know that I had supplied all teams with seals that ranged from blinding, trapping, and killing an opponent. "Hurry up fat ass," the Sound ninja shouted that I couldn't remember the name of. "I wanna win this already."

"You are dead," Choji said as calm as could be with a warm smile before a dark cloud cover his face and a growl escaped him. "I will flatten you like a fucking pancake."

"He really did it now," Shika said in agreement as he leaned forward to watch the match. "That is one word Choji hates more than anything."

"Can't say I blame him," I said with a nod. "Most just look at his Clan and judge by how they look without realizing that they are some beasts on the battle field and are the one Clan besides the Nara's that you don't want pissed at you."

Choji wasted little time slipping a seal in his hand before using his Clan Jutsu to turn into a human wrecking ball and spinning toward his enemy, it didn't matter if he landed a full hit or not because the moment the other touched the seal it was all over. "What the fuck?" The Sound ninja shouted after having thrown Choji into a wall with an amplifier sound wave. "Your first mistake was underestimating me," Choji said easily getting to his feet with a wicked smirk holding a kunai loosely in his hand. "Just because I am big boned you automatically believe that I am just a heavy hitter or too slow because of my weight, well I am a ninja that uses all means to win."

"Seals are just one way to still and trap an enemy after all."

"Winner is Choji," the proctor shouted making us cat call and shout with large smiles at Choji showing everyone that he wasn't to counted out or mistaken as weak just because he doesn't always speak out or up.


	20. Chapter 20

I cheered loudly for Choji as he smiled widely at having won his match before heading back up to where we all stood watching him with beaming smiles full of pride. Though the cheering ended as the next match as called that was another sound member against Shino who only fixed his glasses as he headed downstairs.

"Ma," Kakashi said. "You still aren't mad at me are you Naruto?"

I could only send the man a deadpan look that got across just how much I didn't care for the man and his favoritism shit. Because wasn't it just sad that it was thanks to Minato that Kakashi was able to continue after finding his fathers body? Who introduced him to his team and more so Obito? And yet it was Sasuke who he focused on with everything not sparing me a single look, and if he tried to use the excuse that I look like Minato I just might fucking deck him.

"I don't know Hatake," I began eye smiling so he couldn't see the loathing in my eyes. "Still playing favorites because of a dead Uchiha?"

' _ **To far Kit,**_ ' Kurama said softly in my mind causing me to scoff silently. ' _ **Plus we know the Uchiha he is obsessed with is actually alive and wants him dead.**_ '

' _My father is also dead_ ,' I shot back eyes now open and taking in the pale skin Hatake sported. ' _Yet you don't see him all but kissing my ass because of my father who was his own sensei_.'

"You don't know what you are talking about," Hatake got out in a low growl as the proctor announced Shino as the winner causing me to cheer loudly. "And I can tell Asuma was wrong in bragging about how mature you are."

"Obito Uchiha was your teammate," I announced drolly while sending Sasuke a nod when his name got called. "He got crushed by some rocks after pushing you out of the way. And so his last act while 'alive' was to give you his one good Sharingan."

"How?" Hatake demanded moving to tower over me. Only Asuma was right there in the next moment clasping Hatake's shoulder and shoving him back into the wall and out of my face making me send my sensei a nod of thanks.

"It's in your records," I explained with a dark smile. "The Uchiha ones I mean. Sasuke and I came across them as we started to comb through and organize what was left to him from his family, the file they had on you was a very thick one even going over how you found your fathers body."

"Kick their ass Sasuke!"

"As if I would do anything less," Sasuke shot back even as he activated his Sharingan and crouched forward in a ready stance as he watched his opponent. "I know you are a competent shinobi Kankuro. But that isn't going to stop me from defeating you."

"Yeah right Uchiha," Kankuro scoffed. "You are only just fresh out of the Academy with only a few months under your belt."

"Arrogance will be your downfall," Sasuke scolded. And it was only a split second after the proctor shouted begin that Sasuke seemed to disappeared before his eyes as a smoke bomb went off.

"He really shouldn't have been so cocky," Shika agreed. "Now he will have a skewed view of what he can do, which leaves the open field for him to do whatever he wishes while showing him the image he believes."

"I hate Genjutsu," I grumbled with a pout. "Especially when its Sasuke using them. He really has come so much farther then he had been with Genjutsu in play with smoke bombs and Genjutsu seals."

"Because of you," Kiba added. "Even though we might end up going against you. You still gave each of us a bundle of different seals that fit our fighting styles."

"We are all Konoha shinobi," I admitted with a sheepish smile. "And while yes we might go against each other during the Exams that doesn't mean in the end we aren't still shinobi who belong to the same Village."

"What the hell?" Kankuro roared stumbling while rubbing at his eyes. "I know I broke through your Genjutsu!"

"But did you really?" Sasuke mocked. And because while he might have gotten through the ones he set up, that didn't mean he broke the one the seal created.

"I win."

Sasuke wasn't bragging as he held a kunai to his throat and sent chakara into the seal to cut the Genjutsu allowing him to see his defeat. Because while he might have been able to knock the kunai away from his throat Sasuke also held one over a major artery on his thigh.

"Maybe instead of believing yourself better than someone because of how many years you have over them," Hinata scolded as both headed back to the viewing area where we awaited them. "You should automatically assume they are equal or even above you."

"It is my turn either way."

"Don't hold back," I warned. "He needs to see you aren't that weak little girl anymore and you will not take his shit lying down anymore."

"I promise," Hinata agreed. "Because this is more than a fight to win. This is also to prove I deserve to be Heiress and that I will keep my word on changing our ways to not just Neji but to the others as well."

"You got this in the bag," Kiba shouted. "No way can that stick in the mud beat you Hinata!"

"I agree," Shino added. "Why? Because you have worked hard to overcome your weakness and went above by fighting and adapting to the world around you for your fighting style."

"You will lose," Neji sneered. "Because it is destiny for you to fall at my hand proving you are not made to be Heiress."

"Take your destiny," Hinata growled. "And shove it up your ass. Maybe then the stick up there will fall out."

"Shit she is pissed," Kiba gulped. "Like major going to decimate him and wear his balls as earrings pissed."


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata wasted little time jumping down to the bottom floor eyes cold and face carved of stone as she stood directly across from her cousin Neji Hyuga. I really hoped she thrashed his ass and truly show him that fate and destiny meant shit to those who fought for their rights and own choices. And I knew she could, mainly because she didn't just fight the traditional way her Clan wanted her to, but used everything at her disposal like a real shinobi would. "Forfeit while you still have the chance Lady Hinata," Neji sneered. "For I will not hold myself back from showing you that destiny will win."

"You know I am starting to even wonder if you born with balls," Hinata mused with a smile full of teeth. "Or if the shriveled up and fell off turning you into the little bitch that you sound like."

"She went right for the balls," Kiba hollered. "Oh man she is going to really tear his balls off and wear them like earrings."

"Too small for that," I joked causing them to burst out laughing. "If he has any though it seems he prefers being Destiny and Fate's bitch."

"Begin," the proctor ordered jumping back and out of the way. Hinata wasted zero time throwing down a smoke bomb and seal that would even make a Hyuga blind, that was a bitch to create and Hinata was a Godsend in helping me test it out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji demanded. And it was almost pathetic and sad that for someone who fought so hard against the norm and order of his Clan, well to just not even try to learn something outside of Clan techniques, it cut him off from being so much stronger than what he was. "A shinobi will use any tools at their disposal to succeed in the mission their Kage gives them," Hinata answered voice flat. "Meaning that a true shinobi will set aside their anger and hate along with the teachings of their Clan to learn everything they can to please their Kage and complete the mission."

"You are in my range."

"This is going to be brutal," Kiba grunted. And he was correct using a mix of palm and chakara scalpels she slowly closed off his chakara pathways and cut tendons causing him to fall to his knees unable to hold his weight.

"Shouldn't have told her she was a failure."

"Hinata Hyuga wins," the proctor shouted once the smoke bomb had cleared showing Hinata standing tall over her fallen cousin. "Neji will need a medic-nin," Hinata stated with a small nod. "I have cut the tendons in his knees and elbows along with closing his chakara pathways."

"Good job Hinata," I exclaimed with a round of whistles and clapping that the others joined in on. "You all but left him dead at your feet."

"Let this be a lesson," Hinata mused as two Jonin arrived to pick up Neji. "Just because someone tries to push you down, doesn't mean you should stay there. Pick yourself back up and use any and everything around you to grow stronger." 

****

"Man I so hope that gets back to your Clan," Kiba enthused as Hinata arrived to stand with us. "Maybe then they will realize just how wrong they were in believing you weak and useless. Then again by then it will be too late seeing as you already put things in motion with the backing of other Clans and the Hokage."

"Would you look at that," I mused smile widening. "Its finally my turn."

**Gaara of The Sand vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

"You should forfeit," Kakashi warned hand landing heavily onto my shoulder. "There isn't any way that you will win this fight."

"That is just the thing," I growled shoving his hand off my shoulder. "You know nothing about my fighting ability nor do you know me."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"That is all right," Gaara answered. "Though I know we cannot go all out here in this place, seeing as we would bring the roof down on top of us."

"So how about a different type of fight?" I offered leaning toward him with my hands shoved into my pant pockets. "Oh?" Gaara inquired head tilted. And oh boy that was just to cute for words, I seriously wanted to wrap him up in my arms and never let him go. Not bothering to answer I pulled my hands free placing my right fist to rest on top of the palm of my left hand. The fact I could feel the anime sweat drop and face plant that each member around us did was amazing, and more than a little amusing.

"Best two out of three," I explained giving the other a wink. "That way we keep our own secrets and save energy for the next part."

"Alright," Gaara agreed with furrowed brows. And so I took a minute to explain rock, paper, scissors much to the disbelief of his siblings and sensei along with the proctor and Jonin around me. My friends just rolled their eyes and let out a huff in fond amusement, they knew that I took enjoyment in tripping people up and doing the unexpected.

"Begin?" the proctor stated almost sounding like he was asking and not telling making us both nod. "Would you look at that," I complimented. "You won that round. Should have known to pick scissors..."

"But hey I won the next one! Well damn one more time then so we don't tie."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor shouted looking completely done with all of our shit but waving us off.

**Rock Lee vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"Was that necessary?" Hinata questioned hands resting on her hips as her foot tapped a tempo that only she heard. "Really think it would have been wise to go all out with Tailed Beasts sealed inside us?" I shot back with a shake of my head.

"Go Kiba! Kick Bushy-Brows ass!"

"Go fuck yourself," Kiba snarled knowing just how strong Lee was and hating that the pair up was so unbalanced. "This is going to take everything I got."


	22. Chapter 22

I leaned against the railing giving a loud whistle as Kiba got ready to take down Lee, which wasn't going to be easy seeing as Lee was stronger and faster than most Genin and even some Chunin. But as long as he played it smart he could win, all of us had something to prove and we weren't going to let anything stand in our way. "Yosh," exclaimed Lee fire all but appearing in his eyes as he gave Kiba a thumbs up. "Let us show our Youth!"

"Did you just ask me to get naked?" Kiba grumbled as he took a step further back. I couldn't even help the howl of laughter that left me at that, because oh Sage that was perfect. Shika sighed while Choji chuckled and Hinata smacked her forehead while Shino remained silent as we watch Kiba continue to freak out.

"I did not," answered Lee frowning. "But we should show an example of Youth like young Naruto did in his match! Wasn't it so hip and cool what he did? If I didn't already have a eternal rival I would have claimed Naruto as mine instead."

"Hell no," I shouted arms up in an x motion. "You keep that shit away from me. Your a hell of a good shinobi Lee, but I refuse being your rival of any sort."

"So rock, paper, and scissors?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow while Akamaru settled down beside him.

"Yosh," Lee nodded. "Let us see which of us is feeling more Youthful!"

"Youth," Gai shouted making Kiba shiver in distaste. Which I couldn't blame him, while both were badass fighters, that didn't stop them being creepy as fuck. "Is this even allowed?" the proctor demanded turning to the Hokage who chuckled but nodded.

"Fine," the proctor stated throwing his hands up. "Begin!"

****

"Winner Inuzuka Kiba," the proctor called out making Kiba smirk while Lee congratulated him, he really was a good sport about it. The last match was to be Shikamaru against Kabuto, yet surprisingly the spy forfeited causing Asuma to send the rest of us a look while Shika backed up with a tired sigh. "Now we will gather the winners of the preliminary's and have you pick your first opponent for the finals."

"You got lucky," I teased Kiba making him flip me off. "But either way using whatever means to win, even something as silly as a game of rock, paper, scissors is intelligent and keeps the other opponents left in the dark about your abilities."

"Sneaky," Kiba agreed as Akamaru barked from where he was resting in Kiba's jacket hoodie. "Then again the fact no one could refute us winning by a game is hilarious, most wouldn't think of it seeing as how used to it they are in using their fists and jutsu."

"Troublesome," Shika grumbled dark eyes overlooking the ones who had passed. It was almost hilarious that in a turn about all those in our group passed along with Temari being the only foreign shinobi to pass. "This is going to be a big upgrade for our village, seeing as all but one are from Konoha."

"And us being fresh Genin at that," Hinata added eyes flicking over to where Neji had rejoined his team, none of which had passed. "Things are going to be changing now."

"Things have been changing for awhile now," I refuted with a calm smile as I pulled a number from the cup. "Its the other playing catch up in realizing that. War is on the horizon and we will be ready to defend our home when it comes knocking."

"This is the line up," the proctor called out pointing to the board as our names were filled in. "The first match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Second match up will be Hyuga Hinata vs. Akimichi Choji, third match up is Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of Sand, and final match up for the first round will be Inuzuka Kiba vs. Aburame Shino."

"Of course I have to go against the woman," Shika grumbled making the rest of us crack up in laughter. "Troublesome."

"You are so going down Sasuke," I taunted with zero malice making him scoff but send me a superior look that had me bursting out in renewed laughter. "Oh man this is going to go down in the history books!"

****

"You did well," the Hokage praised the next day after he had called me to his office with Hinata and Kiba. "This helped us uncover plans made to instigate a war during the last part of the exams. With the help of your seal we got more answers than we might have gotten otherwise, it truly is a fine example of the budding Seals Master you are becoming Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you Lord Third," I answered with a slight bow of my head. "I had become suspicious when he mentioned his cards and the information he held on them also spoke of something else, I had rather be safe than sorry."

"And it is a good thing you did," the ANBU Commander spoke appearing in the room after dropping the genjutsu he had been using. "It will be marked in all three of your files the success of capturing a enemy spy, along with helping to uncover plans of war."

"We can prepare," the Hokage continued giving each of us a serious look. "I was hoping you might be willing to give out more of your personal Seals to my top Jonin and ANBU for what is to come."

"Of course," I answered with ease. "Konoha is my home. Any threat against this village is one that I take very seriously. I can have my clones working on them immediately along with some others I have been working on finishing now that they passed inspection and work."

"Thank you," the Hokage answered solemnly. "Once the exams have been concluded and the war stopped, you three will be given a promotion to Chunin in the times used for War for what you have done this day."

"You are dismissed."

****

Nothing was said between the three of us as we headed back home where the others and our Jonin sensei's awaited us, already plans were being talked out on how to get strong enough for what was coming. Sound picked the wrong village to fuck with and they will learn that come the finals.


	23. Chapter 23

I knew this next month was to help us get stronger and give us that larger of a chance to win the Chunin Exams, but to be honest me and the others used it to continue our training together. This was mainly because we knew something was coming after Kabuto and from the feeling that hung over us, and I knew it was the invasion, so to prepare we had mixed battles against one another and trained. "You seem lost in thought," stated Shika as he came to settle beside me as we watched our friends train. "It have anything to do with whats coming?"

"I made up a set of Seals," I began voice raised to catch the others attention and have them come join us along with Asuma and Kurenai. "They go on the back of your ear and once activated will connect with all the others."

"What does it do?" wondered Kurenai.

"Its an idea that came to me to allow multiple people to talk without actually speaking aloud, through a mind link created with Fuinjutsu," I explained with a sheepish smile as I rubbed a hand over the back of my neck. "It will also allow us to talk with a lot of distance between us and be useful if an invasion does break out as we are fearing."

"Have you tested it?" inquired Asuma causing me to turn slightly and show off the back of my right ear.

"The matching one to this belongs to the Hokage," I answered causing all their eyes to widen. Honestly it was one of the first things I did three weeks into this month we were given to train and the Hokage had approved it along with getting me the patent papers so no one could learn the Seals without my permission since I owned it. "It works and now I would like to share it with those here who have become more than my comrades. Who have become my family."

None of them denied me this and so two hours later they each sported a Fuinjutsu behind their left ear that connected them all to me and each other. Each seal had to have its own characteristics so it could not be added to the one I shared with the Hokage, which was a good thing seeing as I barely used it unless needed. ' _This is going to be really useful,_ ' Asuma stated voice loud and clear inside our minds. ' _Though I do wonder if you will be sharing this with all shinobi of Konoha_.'

' _No_ ,' I refuted. ' _We know Kabuto is a spy and unless I specifically trust them I will not allow any other to have this seal_.'

' _What of Kakashi_?' asked Sasuke. ' _He is my sensei after all and is loyal to Konoha._ '

 _'But Kakashi doesn't trust Naruto_ ,' Hinata sneered inner voice all but growling the words. ' _And that is what it boils down to_.'

****

We were barely two days from the Final Exam when Gaara showed up with two scrolls and a cold look all but stamped to his face. I had decided to give Gaara space to readjust and to get to know Shukaku, because at the end of the day that is who will be his partner for life when it comes to fighting and being his family.

"Something wrong?" I asked making Gaara throw the scrolls toward me.

"I stole the scrolls from Baki," began Gaara voice soft. "They are two prisoner scrolls."

"Oh?" I inquired now truly curious as I looked over both scrolls. Just who had Gaara captured and brought to me?

"They called themselves two of the Sound Four," answered Gaara. I could have kissed him, because this would help solve my issue of getting to Sarutobi without anyone being the wiser. It also meant I would need to have another conversation with the Hokage soon. "I figured you can use them in your plans to stop the Snake Sannin."

"Right you are my cute panda," I answered with a beaming smile. "I even have the perfect enslavement seal to place on them."

Gaara didn't stay for much longer since he didn't want his siblings or Baki to suspect anything only giving me a nod before leaving. This left me all but skipping to the Hokage's office as I sent a silent message to him in order to remove his ANBU from the room and call for Shikaku and Ibiki.

****

The silence was thick when I arrived to the Hokage's office and took in the sight of Shikaku and Ibiki both standing at attention while the Hokage was sat silently behind his desk with a silencing seal and ward laid out on his desk waiting to be activated. I had also took a bit to arrive since I needed to prepare the enslavement seals.

"Fuin," the Hokage said once I had walked into the room to seal it off from anyone wanting to enter, listen in, or watch. "Report Chunin Uzumaki."

"Gaara of the Sand brought two prisoner scrolls to me," I began laying said scrolls onto the desk. "Inside are two of the Sound Four. We all know that there is likely going to be an invasion with Kabuto being in the exam along with what Gaara himself has told me, we can use these two as our own pawns against the Snake Sannin."

"How so?" asked Shikaku.

"I have based a seal similar to the one the Hyuga use on their Branch House," I explained. "But instead of bringing them pain if they disobey or threaten me, this seal will have complete control of the two Sound members giving them their ingrained orders that they must follow without even being aware of it."

"It is two fold in making sure the other Sound Four members do not suspect that these two have been compromised along with giving us a sure way into turning the tide of whatever the Snake Sannin is planning."

"The perfect spies," agreed Ibiki arms folded across his chest. "But how sure are you that these seals of yours will work?"

"I have tested these seals on shadow clones," I answered simply. Honestly I got the idea from an old TV show I watched where vampires would compel humans to do whatever they wanted without most realizing it. "It will work."


	24. Chapter 24

It took little time getting the two prisoners that Gaara brought me into T&I where I would be placing the seals to the middle of their backs while they were unconscious, this was so they didn't try to fight against it and when they were most vulnerable. It also let me make sure the seal faded and didn't appear even when chakra was placed on or through them, which would defeat the purpose of what I had wanted seeing as once I place and activate it the seal would move to inside their minds and be controlled through voice control and set phrases. "Done," I said with a sigh as I stood up with a stretch. Gaara ended up bringing me Kidomaru the spider weirdo and Jirobo who could steal chakra through a dome technique if I was remembering correctly. This left the loud mouth female Tayuya and the weird twins who could merge bodies Sakon and Ukon, which could be easily dealt with since I knew Tayuya used her flute to use a strong Genjutsu thing and the brothers weren't as strong when separated. "Now they will follow my direct commands which will come from the Hokage or follow through when certain phrases are spoken in their hearing range in case I cannot be nearby to allow the Hokage's personal ANBU to take command of them."

"You thought of everything," mused Shikaku with a nod as he overlooked the sleeping Sound Four members. "What happens if they are discovered?"

"That is the beauty of this Fuinjutsu matrix," I explained with a shake of my head. I had completely based it off compulsion from Vampire Diaries to make sure no one would suspect them of being controlled. "Its all their own choices even if I was the one to give them the compelled order. But if they are found out or they fight through it then the Fuinjutsu matrix which has activated and been shifted to inside their mind and brain will cut off the brain cortex or whatever its called."

"Which will kill them," continued Ibiki. "That is a hell of a Fuinjutsu you made kid. And one I do not want to have to face off against."

"I will be the only one to know how to create them," I said as I stood with a stretch. "It takes a lot of chakra to activate the thing on level with the Bijuu."

"So it would be impossible for anyone without a Bijuu sealed in them to do it," stated Shikaku with a sigh. "Troublesome."

"Best get these two back into the Forbidden Forest," I continued with a cheery smile as I sealed them back into the prisoner scrolls. "As far as they will remember they were unable to contact Gaara who had still been very blood thirsty which forced them to run and hide as the spike of KI caught the ANBU patrols attention."

"You definitely deserve your rank," said Ibiki as he gave me a nod as his eyes shined with respect. "I can see you going far Uzumaki."

****

I all but collapsed onto my couch uncaring that my head landed with a heavy thump into Gaara's lap as I tucked my bare toes under Shika's legs while I cuddled down onto the comfy couch with my eyes closed, it had been a very long day. My crush on Zabuza had settled down to something more steady and solid as we signed a document in front of the Hokage a few days back that had wedded us so the Council would get off our backs, it had also caused Shika to pout for the next few days before we started the Chunin Exams. "I could honestly strangle her," snarled Hinata as she stomped into the living room with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino close behind. "I mean if it wasn't bad enough that she got her Genin status revoked until she could prove herself mature enough to try again, no, she just had to run her mouth near me!"

"I'm not moving," I warned as I twisted so I had my back against the back of the couch even as I kept my head pillowed in Gaara's lap and my feet tucked under Shika's thigh much to his amusement. "Which one are you talking about Yamanaka or Haruno?"

"Ino has actually got her shit together," refuted Kiba with a small scoff. "I picked up her scent when I went to visit Iruka briefly and mentioned it to him, she is set to graduate with this next graduating class to try being a Genin again."

"I ran into her as well," offered Sasuke with a small impressed smile as he came into the living room from the kitchen with Haku who hand their hands twined together. "She had wished to apologize over the awful behavior she had concerning me and the rest of our year. So yes I can say she has matured and grown up."

"Haruno then," mused Shika with a complete disgusted expression as he remembered the few times the bitch tried to hit me. "What did she do?"

"Started to scream about me trying to steal her precious 'Sasuke'," answered Hinata with a growl that impressed Kiba yet also caused him to blush a bright cherry red. Honestly I couldn't wait for them to get together, it will be absolutely terrifying. "Then continued on about getting back at us and how we would regret having her Genin status revoked."

"Harassment," stated Zabuza as he ambled into the room and leaned against the couch I was laying on. "Report it to the Hokage along with to your Clan Leader since she is a civilian messing with a shinobi, one who also belongs to a high standing Clan."

"Have we moved onto the second phase of plan A?" asked Shino causing all eyes to fall on me. I grumbled even as I finally moved to sit up and lean back though the tension in my shoulders faded as Zabuza clasped my shoulders while Shika and Gaara each grabbed one of my hands helping to keep me calm and focused.

"We have the two drones in place," I answered with a sharp wolfish smile. "So yes we are moving onto the second phase of Plan A."


	25. Chapter 25

I kept the Cheshire like smile on my face as I stood there with the rest of those who had passed the second exam, which much to my amusement and Suna's anger, was mostly Konoha Genin with only Temari being from Suna. Sasuke shook his head while Shika sighed allowing his head to drop back as he decided to watch the clouds as we stood waiting for the Exam to begin. Gaara had warned us that Snake Creep had changed it up so it wont be until the very last match in the second part when the signal will be given.

"Your kind of cute," mused Temari as she dragged her eyes over Shika making him grimace and the others to move away from me. "Maybe after I get done beating you into the dirt we can get something to eat."

"A hoe is about to die," I said softly with my hands clasped together as if I was about to pray to God or the Sage. "If she does not remove herself from what is mine."

"Naruto I am not covering for you," warned Sasuke causing Temari to pale before scoffing after taking in my short height and almost delicate like form. Which bitch look at me like that one more time and Gaara wont be having a sister for much longer. "Actually wait until her match with Shika then it will be all fair game."

"Troublesome," grumbled Shika as he slouched over to me and in front of the whole stand of our village and of those from Suna and such kissed me heatedly which I easily returned only raising a hand to flip off Temari and Sasuke who made a fake gagging noise to the others amusement, but it got the point across. "Now can we get on to the Exam?"

That question had been thrown at Genma who had taken over from the previous proctor who while alive thanks to us changing things and dealing with Kabuto had still stepped down. Genma sent Shika a smirk and me a wink that had me laughing, many wouldn't openly flirt with me considering who my first husband was and then taking in the fact I was also with Shika who was a Nara. "We are here today for the Chunin Exams," began Genin at a nod from the Hokage who was more than on guard and in the know to what was coming as was the elite Jonin, well other than Kakashi who had immediately taken off with Sasuke for the full month. "The first match is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha!"

"The others can make their way to the competitors box while the two named will stay here and wait for me to begin the match."

"Kick his ass," teased Hinata making Sasuke send her an affronted look while Kiba guffawed loudly. "Then maybe Shika here will give you a nice prize or even better Zabuza and he both will at the same time."

My nose began to bleed at just the thoughts her words conjured making Sasuke mutter about perverts and being surrounded by them. But honestly Shika was pretty ripped for his age and I don't even need to say much for Zabuza who just a plain beast of a man. "I am so winning this," I said eyes alight and a manic grin sharpening my face as I turned it onto Sasuke who shuddered. "You are so going down ducky."

"You're dead," warned Sasuke eyes bleeding into a mature Sharingan as he grabbed two kunai to wield as he shifted into the Uchiha taijutsu. "Especially since I now know it was you who placed all of those fucking ducks into my bedroom."

"Don't deny your family Sasuke," I teased with a cackle only to duck as he sent a flying kick toward me. "Hey sexy over there with the senbon didn't say start!"

"You just think he's sexy cause he seems to like having something in his mouth," taunted Sasuke without thought making said man chock on his senbon, which honestly didn't help his case as I all but rolled on the ground in laughter. "Well its true!"

"I can't breath," I gasped between my laughter even as I continued to dodge his attacks. "Oh man Sasuke that was the best thing to leave your mouth yet."

"Start," shouted Genma after he was able to get himself under control even as he sent a glare toward Sasuke. "And for your information I am perfectly straight."

"Said the gay man," finished Sasuke while giving Genma the 'bitch please' face that about set me off again. "Its alright probably fifty percent of shinobi males are either gay or swing both ways."

' _The Snake Creep is getting antsy_ ,' warned Shikaku who had been stationed near the Hokage box. ' _Time to up Plan A_.' Sasuke and I shared a look before I was shunshining forward along with pulling a drop kick that had him sliding to the side. We had agreed to barely put any work into the first round so all of us were still able to fight when shit hit the fan. Though the fucker decided to send a freaking fireball at me, stupid pyro. ' _The drones have replaced the other three_ ,' added Ibiki as I sent a water dragon at Sasuke who had to shunshin in order to not be hit. ' _We now have the complete set under our command. Good thinking in giving them the extra seals on the off chance they would be able to get them onto the others without notice_.'

"Well this is boring," I called out coming to a stand still with my hands resting on my hips as Sasuke stopped in front of me. "I mean all this is doing is giving away our abilities to Suna and even other Genin to use."

"I'm not playing rock,paper, and scissors," warned Sasuke with a shake of his head as he deactivated his Sharingan. "Especially since its already been done twice now in the preliminaries."

' _Plan A is on track,_ ' stated Asuma as he leaned forward on the railing with his eyes trailing over the stands. ' _Seems they even brought more friends like Kabuto had mentioned being a possibility if he was removed_.'

' _Let the Shogi game begin_ ,' I finished with a wide smile pupils becoming slits as I also looked about the stadium.


	26. Chapter 26

I threw my head back in a loud guffaw of laughter before leaning toward Sasuke with a wicked grin as we both ignored the complaining from the audience. Because as Shikaku and Asuma had mentioned, things were going exactly as planned. We needed to push it off until at least halfway through the Chunin Exam to give our ANBU more time to infiltrate the stands around us and be near each area of threat.

"Then what would you suggest?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a canine like smile that would have made Kiba proud. "I forfeit," called out Sasuke in answer with a wicked smirk. Which surprised me and was slightly a cool move, a dick move, but still cool.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha," called out Genma with confusion even as he moved toward me to lift my arm into the air. "What type of match even was that?"

"Seemed to fit with the flying crows," I answered quietly and with a shrug. Yet even so I took note of the stiffening shoulders that loosened and how his stance shifted to a more relaxed lazy position as he gave me a nod. "Either way I won so lets hope my hunky hubbies do give me a combined prize."

"Pervert," scolded Sasuke with a roll of his eyes as we headed toward the exit and to where the others were standing watching the match. ' _Time to move up the Plan._ '

' _Make sure to give a good long showing_ ,' I called out to Hinata and Choji as they headed down for their match. ' _Though give me the signal so I can call out the Hyuga Clan lovely Hinata_.'

' _Of course_ ,' answered Hinata with a light giggle. ' _Might as kill two birds with one stone as they say_.'

' _It will start after this match_ ,' warned Gaara. I had added the same Fuinjutsu sequence to the back of his ear during the month long break between Exams. ' _He has informed me to be ready to let the One Tailed loose_.'

' _All of ours are in place_ ,' reported Ibiki. ' _Now let us continue on with the second phase of the plan so we can show just why we are the strongest out of the Elemental Nations_.'

Hinata easily took her place across from Choji with an almost hesitant unsure air about her as she upped the act of being the failure of an Heiress her Clan knew her for, which honestly has never been the truth. All I knew was that after this match things would be going into full invasion mode which all elite were aware of that needed to be aware. "Hyuga Hinata of Konoha versus Akimichi Choji of Konoha," called out Genma as he stood between them with slouched shoulders. "Begin!"

Hinata wasted little time jumping back as Choji became a real life human wrecking ball headed straight for her causing her to shunshin further away from him so he would end up slamming into the wall behind where she had been. They wouldn't be fighting at top strength in order to save more energy against the enemy of Suna and Sound but would still give a good show to push the time back further.

"Oh man I don't want to keep chasing you Hinata," complained Choji with a sigh as he used a partial Clan Jutsu to grow his arm to giant size. "Come on lets give them a good showing!"

"I would," answered Hinata as she slowly lost the shy and useless act to begin speeding up her shunshin and then attack against Choji. "But you see there is something I want to say and to bring forth an injustice done to the Uzumaki Clan."

"Oh?" asked Choji as he played dumb while the audience fell silent.

"I would like to hear what you have to share," called out the Hokage as he stood from his seat to face Hinata. "What has been done against the Uzumaki Clan?"

"They have had their Fuinjutsu Clan Secrets stolen and desecrated by that of the Hyuga Clan and others," answered Hinata loudly. "The proof of this is through the seal placed upon the Branch Members of my Clan!"

The complete pandemonium that followed her announcement was glorious and allowed the ANBU members hidden in the crowed to begin removing some of the larger threats of Jonin rank from Suna and Sound. Use every advantage given to you even if most would think that is evil or wrong, do what keeps you and yours alive and on top. And honestly if it wasn't from many fanfic pointing out this issue I might have not even thought that Hyuga would have done such a thing, yet it turns out that is very much the case.

' _That's your cue_ ,' laughed Hinata silently toward me as she sent me a discrete and hidden wink that had me holding back my own mad cackles. ' _Make sure to really up the dramatic moment Naru_.'

"As Head of the Uzumaki Clan," I snarled rising to my feet and unleashing my KI with bits from Kurama as well to really make them piss their pants in fear. "I am calling in the debt Hyuga Clan now owes to the Uzumaki! By the end of the month you will report each Branch Member to my Clan Compound to have the Fuinjutsu removed and to refuse is the full dismantle of the Hyuga with the Head and Council put to death."

"You need more than one person to make a Clan," refuted Hiashi Hyuga with a clear sneer to be seen upon his face. "As such your threat is invalid."

"It would have been if I had been the only member," I agreed with a scoffing laugh before flashing a smile that was all teeth. "But I am not the only member of the Uzumaki Clan which now boast over six members at this time meaning we are a valid Clan once more and you have until the end of the month to do as I say or face the penalty of death."

"You will do as he says," agreed the Hokage his own KI rising into the air further grabbing attention and just like that the pawns around us began to fall. "And that is by order of your Hokage."


	27. Chapter 27

Hiashi had nothing to say to that after our Hokage spoke making him sit down heavily while his youngest daughter looked between her father, Hinata, and myself before sitting back down as well with complete confusion. Hinata had been working on fixing the brainwashing her father and the Elders had been done to her but it was slow going, hopefully this would be the push needed to finally get her sister to see sense. 

' _End the match_ ,' ordered Shikaku sternly voice now edged. ' _Orochimaru just sent a message out to the Sound Four to get into place. Gaara must not be trusted any longer or he is starting to get impatient and suspicious_.'

"I forfeit," grumbled Choji after the silence had dragged on for to long after the truth with the Hyuga Clan was brought out along with sharing with the village as a whole that I was a Clan Head and it wouldn't be too wise to try anything against me without consequence of death hanging over their heads, which had been what the others had wanted much to my dismay. "Hell hath no fury on a woman pissed off and all that."

Genma didn't even have a chance to get aggravated or call out the winner as white feathers began to fall from the sky making me roll my eyes. The Jonin and ANBU began to remove the civilians, what ones had actually shown up since some were hidden Shinobi of our village, before focusing on fighting Sound and Suna. It also had those in the know, including our group splitting off and finding other Chunin hand picked for the fight teams before securing our civilians, Academy, and hospital leaving the Jonin to watch the wall for invasion with my Shadow Clones and that of Gaara's while we moved to the large purple dome placed up around the Kage seats. "So you were aware," mused Orochimaru with some distaste as he faced off against Hiruzen before a sneer took over his face. "Yet that doesn't mean they will be able to get past my Sound Four and the Fuinjutsu Barrier."

"Stand Down," I called out as I pulsed my chakra toward the Sound Four and just like that before the eyes of ANBU, Jonin, and Orochimaru the barrier crashed down as all four Sound members jumped back and shunshined behind me to fall in line. "What was that about not getting past them?"

"When?" snarled Orochimaru as he flashed his KI but fell back as Hiruzen slammed his Bo staff forward with warning. This would have been so much harder and we would have taken a worse hit if there had been zero time to prepare, but we had a whole month to turn things around for our side to win.

"Should keep a better eye on your minions," I answered letting him take that as Kabuto betraying him since it would keep him from realizing the real truth. "Otherwise they are up for grabs."

"You," sneered Orochimaru making me give him a little finger wave along with a shit eating grin knowing how much he loathed me because of my dad. "Just like your father always putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Okay there Snape wannabe," I shrugged it off with sass and a roll of my eyes. "You are now going up against the Hokage, ANBU, Jonin, and the Jinchūriki of Konoha so if I was you I would submit."

Orochimaru didn't bother answering just jumped back while his summons surged forward giving him a split second needed to summon the First and Second Hokage making me scoff at how predictable he was. It was also a really good thing that I knew how to stop the Edo Tensei raised. Which was to seal them away or help them come over whatever was keeping them to the human world and not moving on. It was also a really good thing I was so far into learning Fuinjutsu I knew just the seal needed to make them both fall apart since I had begun to tamper with Fuinjutsu in order to find a better option if the Fourth War does come to pass. "Well that is if I can get close enough," I mutter jerking back as Senju Tobirama came barreling toward me.

' _Going to need your help Shikamaru which will allow Shikaku to help Ibiki and the ANBU to get Hashirama still enough to slap one of my seals onto their foreheads while the Hokage focuses on Orochimaru with the Jonin._ '

' _We are headed your way now_ ,' added Asuma letting me know that I wouldn't have to face the Second on my own. _'Seems the ANBU got a lot of the higher level Suna and Sound while you used the Chunin Exam fights as a distraction which means we can leave the rest to the high Chunin and low Jonin._ '

' _Lets go wild_ ,' agreed Kiba loudly since Team Eight had been left to watch over the hospital while Genma and Choji worked with Lee, Neji, and Tenten to keep enemies away from the Academy and as such the Hokage Tower. "You are doing well for one so young," praised Tobirama as he once again flashed behind me making me shunshin away as quickly as I could. "But not well enough."

"Tag," called out Sasuke eyes flared with his mature Sharingan as he used the Body Replacement jutsu taking my spot making Tobirama glare down at him. And oh man was his hatred for Uchiha big. "Senju."

"Uchiha," greeted Tobirama only to jerk as Orochimaru ordered him to not maim or kill Sasuke making Sasuke smirk. "What is it with others loving your Clan so?"

"Because we are pretty," sassed Sasuke as he pulled back to use a Fire jutsu. We really lucked out that Tobirama and Hashirama were fighting against the Edo Tensei and that they weren't at full strength, otherwise this would have ended very differently. "And we give out cookies."

"That's my Uchiha," I crowed tagging back into the fight as Tobirama froze in complete bafflement which allowed Shika to grab him with his shadows and me to slam a seal upon his forehead rendering it mute as the Edo Tensei began to crumble.


	28. Chapter 28

We didn't waste time celebrating taking out the Second Hokage, no instead we moved to help remove the First Hokage as an opponent while Shikaku and the others kept him distracted long enough for me to sneak in with Sasuke's help and slam the second tag upon Hashirama's forehead. I could tell Orochimaru was starting to tire, then again so was Hiruzen who had gotten out of the habit of training and had to take the full month to get back into enough shape to be a threat to Orochimaru who had surpassed his sensei. "Seems you might be needing some help," I teased lightly without judgement as I jumped in slamming a chakra enforced leg into Orochimaru's stomach sending him flying back to where Shikaku and Shikamaru waited. "Batter up!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," snarled Orochimaru as he was held in place by not two but four different Nara men. Two of which were ANBU and the other two were Shikaku who was the Jonin Commander and Shikamaru who was the Heir to his Clan, so honestly even Orochimaru wouldn't be able to get out of the mass of shadows. "But more is the folly on me for allowing you to live."

"You done?" I asked faking a yawn as I gave him a droll look over his ranting. I mean come on did this look like Scooby-Doo? "For the actions you have taken against Konoha and for betraying your village along with the code you swore by, you will be put to death."

Not waiting for anyone to disagree did I surge forward knowing Shikamaru would fix the shadows below us to allow me through and movement, I trust him that much to help me accomplish this. Once I had the last seal I had created for the day placed solidly upon his heart did I move to remove his head. That last Fuinjutsu I had created would never allow him to jump from body to body as he was want to do, no instead it would shrivel and remove every Curse Mark he had ever placed on others since it held his chakra that would be snuffed out.

*****

Clean up was quick with all Konoha shinobi from Genin to Jonin pitching in to clean up the mess left behind of destroyed buildings and clear out the bodies with more being from Suna and Sound than from Konoha. In fact we had only lost ten of our own from this and each one would be remembered for their sacrifice and will to keep our own safe. Now we stood in the office watching the Hokage look upon the scroll holding the remains of his favorite student Orochimaru knowing it would be taken to our Researcher's to find out all they could on just what he had done to himself. "Thank you Naruto-kun," stated the Hokage with some hesitation as his shoulders slumped further forward. "In truth I am unsure if I would have been able to do it. But either way this day has made me realize that I should have stayed retired and that I will be picking my Successor sooner than many would think."

"As long as you don't choose Senju Tsunade," I agreed with a slight dip of my head and at seeing the look he was giving me explained. "Because while she might be the only Senju left alive she also ran from her village and refuse to answer your summons for anything, even when our own our in danger. That is not what a Hokage is meant to be. And I will not accept her as my leader in truth because even if we got her to return I will always remember how she ran when it became too much when not even Kakashi had."

"Who do you believe would make a good Hokage?" asked Hiruzen no longer in the role of Hokage but that of an old man ready to retire. "At this time?" I asked in return with some aggravation. Because those who could make a good leader didn't want the position and in truth I might end up having to allow it to be Tsunade because after she got her shit together she hadn't been a bad Kage. "We might not have a choice but to pick Tsunade Senju. Then again I am fourteen years old so there might be other Jonin who could fit the bill that I am not aware of."

"Naruto wants to be Hokage," added Shikamaru making me send him a look that he just ignored making me let out a huff. "He is also one of the higher level Chunin you have that just took out Orochimaru and was the reason we won the invasion."

"Again I am only fourteen," I cut in with a raised eyebrow and a deep sigh as I held a hand up toward Shika. "Who is only a Chunin which they will take into account along with the fact most still do not care for me because of what I hold."

"But it isn't up to them," stated Hiruzen looking over me with a deep penetrating look as he stood to his feet. "You are also a Seals Master which actually give you the rank at most of a Tobuketsu Jonin. And of course the higher ranker shinobi know that you are the one to help Shikaku and Ibiki with planning to deal with the invasion along with removing Orochimaru as a threat to our village."

"Plus you could train to get stronger," added Shikamaru a smirk now blooming onto his face making me glare. "You can even have my dad and two others you trust to help advice you so you aren't going into this blind or without help since I know you don't trust the current Hokage Advisors."

"Tobuketsu Jonin Uzumaki Naruto," sternly called Hiruzen as he straightened his shoulders even as he reached out to take his hat off his head. "I nominate you as my chosen Successor and the Fifth Hokage."

This would make me the youngest Kage seeing as Gaara becomes Kazekage at the age of fifteen... Well shit..


	29. Chapter 29

I knew many wouldn't be alright with me becoming the next Hokage, some would be because of my age while for others it would be because of the fact I was the Jinchūriki of Kurama. Either way something I would be doing for my first act as Successor would be having Hiruzen send word to Jiraiya to get Tsunade back into Konoha, and if she refuses then she would be marked as a traitor to Konoha and placed in the Missing Nin book. Another thing I would be dealing with would be Danzo, he needed to die as well and considering I have had Ibiki, Shikaku, and Zabuza looking into the folder on that mans crimes was becoming heavier by the day.

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Hiruzen as he began to write up the draft of the message to his last true loyal student. "I have become very adept at Fuinjutsu to the point when just looking over my own seal placed upon my stomach I noticed something," I began waiting until I had his full attention before giving him a grim smile. "My father Namikaze Minato had left a chakra imprint of himself inside the seal that I was able to activate. Through this I learned of the fact that Uchiha Madara or whoever is pretending to be him purposely attacked Konoha that day on October 10th and that whatever his goals were, my father interrupted them."

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru from where he was standing on my left. "Meaning we have a S-rank unknown out there that might want to go to war with Konoha."

"Exactly," I answered with a nod of my head even as I shifted in the seat that now belonged to me. "So I am sorry but I cannot allow any inner weakness of Konoha to continue rotting away at our roots."

"You know of Danzo," whispered Hiruzen face paling as he finished the message and gave it to one of his monkey summons. "He has sworn that he would only work to do what is best for Konoha and her people."

"That's the thing," I said with a slight hum and grim smile even as I shook my head. "Everyone has their different view of what they believe is the best for Konoha. But is it really the best or only truly the best for them?"

"What do you know?" asked Hiruzen voice trembling as he looked every bit his age. And wasn't it sad that I would have to rip away the rose tinted glasses that he had willingly placed upon himself because he had trusted those who even deep down he knew he shouldn't?

"Danzo forged your signature to order Uchiha Itachi to take part in murdering his Clan," I answered eyes hard and glinting. "He had his own personal army of Root help to murder those who were innocent down to the last elderly and babe."

"He also had Hatake Sakumo take on a mission he had forged knowing it would lead in his death," continued Shikaku as he stalked into the office with Ibiki and Zabuza not to far behind him. "There is also proof we have found that he helped destroy Ame by taking Hanzo's side, had a part in Tsunade's brothers death, and many other crimes."

"The funny thing about enslavement seals," I began at the same time one of said Root members appeared in the room only to be stopped by Shikaku and Shikamaru while I stood up and walked toward the Root member before removing their mask and allowing both Nara men to force him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue with help of their shadows as I pulled out another Fuinjutsu seal I had been making in the months of downtime I had when doing D-ranks. "Is they each have the same weakness. Every single one ties them to one person and that has to be configured into the matrix itself, so if I just applied my own over top of the present one to cancel out the current one and activate mine, well that means I now have all those enslaved switch to my control until I can find a way to fully remove the Fuinjutsu placed on them."

"Fuin!"

The new seal glowed before shifting and sinking onto his tongue as the once enslavement seal to Danzo began to rearrange and become my own of the Uzumaki Swirl. And just like that the biggest threat outside of Danzo himself had been naturalized, though I would have to keep an eye on each one since this was a Fuinjutsu that had only been tested on Tenzo who had been the one Danzo had ordered to watch me without knowing that he had been turned to the Hokage's way of thinking. "It is going to be a very busy next few weeks," I said before turning toward Shikaku with a slight grimace. "Do let Inoichi know that his Hokage will need him and his Clan to help with all Root members that can be saved and aren't only loyal to Danzo."

"Of course Hokage-sama," agreed Shikaku and wasn't that just a weird thing to hear from the man who liked to tease Shika and I about our relationship. "The Nara and Akimichi will also lend a hand in helping each Root member."

"Dismissed," I said with a nod of thanks before focusing onto Ibiki and Zabuza. "I will need the T&I to also lend a hand to suss out any of those who aren't loyal to Konoha and her people first and above that of Danzo."

"Consider it done Hokage-sama," offered Ibiki with a downright terrifying grin as he gave me a bow before leaving the office with one last comment thrown over his shoulder. "I knew you would make a fine leader as well Hokage-sama."

"Zabuza I will be needing you and two others you think would be best to help you to begin combing through the Academy and fixing all classes and course material," I continued with a small grin at the manic one I knew Zabuza would be wearing under his bandages. "Have Iruka help you."


	30. Chapter 30

It hadn't been as easy as we had made it look in starting the undoing of Danzo and Root, no it had been something that had been slowly leading up to that point and took a few years after I had settled as Hokage. Shikamaru and Zabuza had both stepped up easily to help me along with Sasuke who had married Haku much to his fangirl's horror. Gaara ended up becoming Kazekage not too long after I had become Hokage and ended up asking for Rock Lee's hand in marriage, our own interest in one another having died when we became leaders to our own Hidden Villages.

"My back is killing me," I groaned hands splayed upon my stomach as I felt the little one kick my hand. "Why did I convince Tsunade to help me create a way for men to get pregnant again?"

"Because you wanted kids of your own," answered Shikamaru as he ambled into the Hokage Office and over to where I was all but sprawled in my seat to place his own hand upon my stomach with a warm smile. "Something tells me your genes will make for the first excitable Nara."

"And not one troublesome left your mouth," I teased eyes shining with mirth even as I crooked a finger so he would lean down further so I could place a warm loving kiss upon his mouth. "Now that is how you should have greeted me."

"Don't be a brat," scolded Zabuza as stalked in the room without awaiting his team as his shoved his ANBU mask to the side of his head and out of his face. "Now lemme feel the little brat."

"Rude," I said with a slight pout before straightening up in my seat as he joined us on my left with Shika on my right. "Now I am starting to feel like an animal at a petting zoo."

"Hokage-sama," called Sasuke as he came in a minute after Zabuza sending my first husband a scalding look. "The mission was a success."

"Good," I answered ignoring my two husbands to focus onto my brother in all but blood as the last two members of the ANBU squad walked in. "I want a detailed report from each of you on my desk by tomorrow. Dismissed."

All but Sasuke and Zabuza left the room with the shunshin making me look toward Sasuke with some surprise mainly because Haku was in the same situation I was currently in, pregnant that is. My attention was pulled back to Zabuza as he reached out to tilt my head by the hold he had on my chin so he could lean down and place a heated kiss upon my lips.

"Next brat will be mine," stated Zabuza making me send him a droll look in return. I was currently pregnant so it would be nice to not think about another one just yet. "Only fair since this one is the lazy Nara's."

****

It had been four years since that moment, and thank the Sage that we were able to keep Kaguya from rising with the Fuinjutsu Matrix I had prepared for Obito and the plant fucker. In that time Konoha had seen a growth in our people and began to reach further heights to the point it had been easy to gain more notice and then meet with the other Kage's to bring a peace and alliance between each Hidden Village.

"Shikadai," I scolded with a light huff of fondness as I held my youngest to me while keeping an eye on Natsumi and Airi, my two wild ones, Natsumi Nara being my firstborn and newly minted Genin now while Airi was my second child and was in fact Zabuza's seen from her sharper teeth and love of fighting and Kenjutsu. "You need to nap little love."

"Let me," offered Shika as he tiredly walked onto the back porch of our home. "You can go deal with the twins."

"Minato and Sakumo aren't that bad," I said with warning to Shikamaru getting a deadpan look in return. The twins were actually not really twins, even if they shared a womb and birthday, because ironically it had been one of those rare cases where I had gotten pregnant by both of my husbands. "They honestly get it from Zabuza and you know it."

"Stop leaving me alone with the brats and there wouldn't be an issue," shot back Zabuza as he joined us with Sasuke and Haku at his side as their own two children ran forward to begin playing with my eldest. "Itachi wanted me to inform you that we have to attend the next large family get together."

That had been the easiest bit, saving Itachi, but it had also led to him rejoining Konoha and the truth coming out which allowed him to return without issue with his partner Kisame. They were now happily married and Itachi had even had a child of his own. "Of course," I said in agreement smile warm as I watched my family before getting up to go find the trouble making twins. "Should have known Shikadai would take a nap if you took one with him Shika."

"More like you should have known at least one of our brats from the lazy Nara would be just like him," shot back Zabuza making me pout at being picked on and walked into the house knowing just where the trouble makers would go hide. "Have fun!"

"There you two are," I said seriously with some amusement at catching them cuddled up to Kurama who was using a shadow clone of his large canine size form to be out of the opened seal for a stretch of time. "Let me guess, Kurama convinced you two to do it."

"Of course," agreed Minato looking up at me with innocent blue eyes as he smiled showing off his sharper teeth. "He said you would like it mama."

All of my kids called me that, mama, and honestly I only had my husbands and friends to blame since they had helped teach them that on the days that were theirs to have some bonding time while I caught up on some paperwork. Thankfully shadow clones and an assistant had helped with being Kage.

"Lets go see your daddies," I finally laughed out easily offering my hand to the two while Kurama stretched before trotting after us and joining us in the backyard once more. "I am so happy for all of this."

The End


End file.
